


Mage Jaune

by JacetheSmutGuy94



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacetheSmutGuy94/pseuds/JacetheSmutGuy94
Summary: Fantasy RWBY AU. Jaune Arc is a young aspiring mage in the kingdom of Vale, but also perhaps the weakest. But he learned that to grow his power, he must bind numerous familiars but he didn't wish to force that on anyone. But his luck turned one night when a young succubus almost literally fell into his lap out of thin air. They helped each other and the succubus bound herself to him at the lowest level, and so began Jaune's journey to becoming a powerful mage. (Jaune Harem story from a prompt series on my Tumblr blog. Heavy sexual content ahead. Original prompts will be at the beginning of each chapter.)





	1. Turned Luck

 

///As a mage Jaune must secure several familiar to boost his power and bond with them. However his crappy luck finds someway to make his life interesting. For example, the first monster he finds to become his familiar, Ruby Rose, a virgin succubus.///

XXXX

Jaune sat on the porch of his cottage one night, holding his bandaged arm with a sigh. Another failed attempt at binding a familiar. He was one of the lowest-power mages in Vale. Perhaps the lowest. Hell, he was probably the lowest class mage on Remnant and whatever the fuck was on the shattered moon. His mother and sisters told him that he needed to find creatures to bind to him to raise his power, and they told him how, but he just had the worst luck.

“Stupid freaking… Gah!” Jaune yelled in frustration and began to summon a few small balls of fire and ice, twirling them around his hand and fingers. At least he was decent at that with practice.

Jaune stared at the elements in his hands for several moments before he heard some type of humming noise in the air. He looked around and a portal opened up in front of his house, and a girl fell out of it face first on the ground, completely naked. That caused Jaune to yelp in surprise and throw the small balls of elements he was playing with out toward the forest.

“Ow…” The girl whined and rose up off the ground. Jaune could see that she had small bat wings and a long black tail with a spade tip, and her pupils were slitted a bit in oceans of silver.

Jaune’s eye’s widened. She was a succubus.

“U-umm, are you okay?” Jaune asked the girl.

Her head bolted to the sound of his voice and she began to blush. “Oh, Hi!” She greeted him and stood up straighter, basically shoving her bare chest forward, “I-I’m fine!”

Jaune gulped and tilted his head. “You… know you’re naked, right?”

The girl looked down and saw that she had nothing covering her body. She let out a scream of embarrassment and covered her body as best she could. “Gah, I forgot! Don’t look!”

Jaune immediately looked away as he blushed brightly. “S-sorry! I can get you some clothes to put on if you want!”

“Please! This is so embarrassing!”

XXX

Just a few minutes later, the succubus was dressed in very loose-fitting clothes, giggling at the bunny design in the shirt. Jaune had cut the clothes in a few places so her ears and tail could stick through comfortably. Jaune got her some milk at her request and she took the cup, then they sat down in his living room.

“So… what’s your name?” Jaune asked her

“I’m Ruby!” She cheered, “Ruby Rose!”

Jaune chuckled a bit. “That’s a cute name, honestly. And… you’re a succubus?

Ruby nodded and moved from her spot on the couch to sit in his lap, which made him tense up. “Yeah, I am. I just came of age and my mom sent me out into the world to do whatever I wanted. Still working on getting through portals though.”

Jaune gave a nervous laugh as she started to rub her hips back and forth on him. “Y-yeah, I noticed that.”

“Oh that’s happened like, five or six times already. People just ran away!” Ruby exclaimed, “And that sucks because I’m a virgin succubus and I need to go and have sex!”

Jaune gulped nervously. “Okay…”

Ruby gulped down her glass of milk all while she grinded against Jaune’s crotch. She set the empty glass to the side on the coffee table, then she slid off his lap after she felt his bulge growing and got on her knees, turning around and spreading his legs open. “I’ve been out of my mom’s realm for days without anything because people just run, and you’re the first that hasn’t!”

Jaune rubbed his the back of his neck as Ruby took his thirteen inch cock out, wrapping a hand around the base. “Well… I wasn’t gonna run in my house and lock the door on you. Besides… you look really cute.”

Ruby giggled and slowly started to stroke his shaft. “Thanks! A lot of other succubi are really pretty and sexy with these really good looking curves and big boobs, but my mom is both a cute and sexy one, and she always said I got the cuter side of it.”

“W-well, she’s right,” Jaune agreed, “What… brought you here?”

Ruby hummed and tapped on her chin. “Really just random chance. I’m still getting my portal use down, y'know. I summon one up, go through it and fall on my face wherever I end up.”

“Well… I’m kinda glad you showed up here. I’m a virgin too.”

“I know!” Ruby giggled, “I can kinda read your mind a bit. I know you’re a virgin, I know you’re really embarrassed and shy right now, and I know you really like my body and it’s got you all worked up~”

Jaune just stared at her childlike grin and he huffed. “Well… it’s not hard to see I’m embarrassed right now because I have a stranger playing with my co-OCK!” He let out a startled yelp as Ruby started to take his member into her moth and easily into her throat.

‘Hey! Can you hear me?’ He heard Ruby’s voice in his mind.

“You can talk to me telepathically too?” Jaune asked in shock.

Ruby nodded as much as she could while closing her eyes, the combination of actions very cute in Jaune’s mind. ‘Sweet! Yeah, Succubi can do a lot. We can change our forms too, but I don’t like to do that because I like my body.’

“Huh… So you could give yourself like say… wolf ears or something?” Jaune asked her.

Ruby nodded again and slowly, two furry ears grew on top of her head and a long, fluffy tail replaced her normal one and she wagged it back and forth. ‘Right. See? Do you like me like this or something?’

Jaune shrugged. “I mean, i-it’s cute too, but it isn’t necessarily what I’m more into. You can use whatever form you want.”

Ruby hummed and the vibrations sent more pleasure through Jaune’s cock as she bobbed up and down on it. 'Okay. I’ll stick with this stuff for a bit.’

She continued to suck Jaune’s cock slowly as her slender and long tongue wrapped around it in her mouth, giving the aspiring mage the most amazing feeling he’s ever had. 'Oh you like this, don’t you?’ Ruby asked in his mind.

“It’s fucking awesome, Ruby~” Jaune moaned and began to rub the ears on her head, “Thank fucking Light that my luck got better at least for now.”

Ruby giggled around his cock, making it twitch in her throat. 'Aw, how much bad luck have you had?’

Jaune groaned at the question. “Too much to count… I tried to bind a familiar a couple days ago and it clawed my arm like hell. Pretty sure it’s not infected. Hopefully.”

Ruby pulled off of Jaune’s cock and tilted her head, licking her lips from the precum she tasted. “Lemme see.” She said.

Jaune held his hand over the spot and frowned. “Why?”

Ruby smiled. “I can check it out and heal it up for you if you want. Mom taught ne how to use healing magic and she wanted me to be kind to the people I fuck, so I wanna help for you helping me.”

Jaune was shocked at the offer. All he learned in his life that succubi wanted nothing more than to fuck people and leave, sometime even enthrall them, but Ruby was different than any tale he had heard. He slowly moved to take the bandages off his arm, soon dropping them to the floor. Ruby stared at the four stitched-up gashes on his arm, seeing that they were black and dark purple around the edges.

Ruby crawled into his lap and gently laid her hands on his arm, then they started to glow with green magic as she started to hum softly. “What did you try to bind?”

“A wolf,” Jaune answered, “I have the spell to do it, but it just wasn’t good enough and it wasn’t affected.”

Ruby pouted at that. “Well you shouldn’t go for wolves as a first thing anyway. They have strong will.”

“It wasn’t my first,” Jaune replied with a sigh, “I tried a rabbit, it ran off. Tried a stray puppy, it bit my hand. Tried a bird, it…”

“Crapped in your hair?” Ruby asked with a grin.

Jaune groaned. “Yes…”

Ruby just giggled at that and continued her work. “That sounds like it sucked.”

“Yeah…” Jaune sighed again and watched as his skin was mended, and Ruby pulled all the stitches out before she completely finished closing up his skin to leave four scars, “At least I have a badass scar now.”

Ruby nodded. “They look cool. Alright!” She stood off of Jaune and took the clothes off he gave her, then she got back in his lap and lined his cock up with her wet little pussy, “Okay… Time for us both to have out first time~”

Jaune gulped and nodded. “O-okay. Thank you.”

Ruby smiled. “Thanks to you to for helping me out.”

She lowered herself down onto his member and slowly slid it in, letting out a squeak of pain as the head spread her open. She went lower as she held Jaune’s shoulders for support, soon sitting completely on his length. Her eyes clenched shut at the pain she felt and she stayed still until the pain faded away very soon after, then she started to rise and fall on top of it, now feeling no pain at all and only pleasure. She increased her speed as she let out moans and squeaks and Jaune began to thrust his hips up into her, the tightness of her pussy driving him wild.

Jaune’s eyes closed in pleasure and he thought to himself, beginning to frown. 'That spell… She’s not human, so I could use it on her, but… She’s so nice…“

Ruby stopped moving and looked into his eyes as they opened. “You’re thinking about binding me with that spell?” She asked quietly, breathing heavily.

Jaune hesitated and looked down. “I-I want to… I want to be able to grow my power, but… not at the expense of such a nice girl like you…” Jaune looked back up at her and gave a small smile, “You were nice enough to heal my arm for me and just talk with me… I don’t want to force you into my servitude…”

Ruby tilted her head and stared at him. She began to smile, knowing that what he said was the truth. He truly didn’t want to take advantage of her in any way. “Hmm…”

She put her hands to the sides of his head and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I kinda really like you, Jaune. You don’t have to try that spell. I’m gonna… bind myself to you.”

Jaune stared into her silver eyes in surprise at the offer. “Y-you don’t have to, Ruby…”

“I want to,” Ruby said and their bodies began to glow with white and red aura, “I’m not gonna give you full control over my mind like what you wanted to at least do for me if you tried to bind me. Well, I know you wouldn’t have tried to bind me fully. Kinda confusing how I said it…”

Ruby shook her head a bit. “Anyway, you’ll be able to summon me to wherever you are if I’m not with you, and I’ll only ever do what you want me to if I want it. And you’ll have sex with me when I want it. Deal?”

Jaune nodded slowly and smiled more, beginning to feel his magical power grow as Ruby bound herself to him, and he gained the knowledge of how to summon her whenever. While Ruby completed her binding, Jaune began to buck his hips into her again and he held onto her hips. She started moaning again and she sent her long, slender tongue from her mouth and into Jaune’s mouth. Jaune began to suck on her tongue while she began to move her hips once more.

'Ooh, Jaune~ I can’t wait to do this every day now~!’ She exclaimed in pleasure through his mind as he sucked her tongue, feeling every inch of Jaune’s cock fill her pussy up. She slammed her hips down harder onto him and she moved her lips down to start kissing him and he accepted it eagerly. Ruby sent her tongue further into his mouth and down his throat a ways, making him moan.

Ruby giggled into his mouth as they fucked each other hard. 'Oh you like my tongue down your throat? That’s kinky.’

'It’s so skinny and warm and it feels awesome,’ Jaune said in his mind as he moaned into the kiss, 'Thanks for dropping in front of my house, Ruby.’

'Thank luck again, Jaune,’ Ruby told him, 'It’s what put me here.’

Jaune said nothing after that and focused more on fucking his first familiar, and his new friend, squeezing her hips and her ass with his fingers. She squirmed under the touch and felt her body being hit with a new feeling that she had been waiting for with the first person she saw that didn’t run away from her. She took her lips from him and straightened her back. Her moans rose in pitch for multiple minutes before she began to give pleasured screams, her first orgasm making her body shiver and shake. Jaune felt her tight walls tighten even more around his member and he thrusted harder and faster into her, making her moan and scream more.

Jaune went a few minutes longer until he hilted himself in her and he came, shooting a load of hot, thick spunk into her. Ruby moaned at the warmth filling her and she fell forward, the wolf ears disappearing from her head and the tail going back to its original form. She rested on top of his body and Jaune moved to lay on the couch with her on top of him and his cock still inside her.

“Mmm, you like cuddling too~” Ruby cooed and giggled a bit as she came down from her high, “So do I.”

Jaune hummed and put his arms around her in a hug, mindful of her wings. “It’s pretty nice. Thanks for wanting to bind yourself to me. You’re nothing like any succubi I’ve ever heard about.”

“That’s because of mom,” Ruby replied, “She doesn’t see humans as playthings. She wants to help them with their sexual desires instead of use them for hers. It’s how she taught me. And you’re awesome, Jaune. You have a really good heart and you wanna grow your power to help people. I wanna help with that. I’ll try to help you get more familiars.”

Jaune let out a happy sigh and started to stroke her hair. “I appreciate it, Ruby. We’ll go out and get you some clothes tomorrow. And whatever snacks you want.”

“Cookies,” Ruby said quickly, “Cookies and strawberries.”

Jaune chuckled. "Cookies and strawberries it is then.“


	2. Got Milk?

///i know im not the one who started the mage jaune thing, but i want the next chapter to be with some sort of cow Minotaur Nora, with lactating tits. And a snake girl Rin, like that monster anime, with the dude who gets that monter harem... can that happen please?//^

XXXX 

Jaune was out with Ruby in a nearby village a few days later. She had made her wings and her tail vanish to be hidden from the public so people wouldn’t try to harm her for being a type of demon. It sucked, but she didn’t mind it. She didn’t want to make a scene and put Jaune in any danger, and he didn’t want any to come to her.

She was munching on an overly large cookie that Jaune had bought her. “Too bad we couldn’t find some milk,” She said with a pout, “Cookies are better with milk.”

“Yeah, but they were sold out,” Jaune replied and ruffled her hair a bit, causing her to giggle, “We could go out to the new dairy farm that opened up. You still have a whole pack of cookies and they’ll probably have some fresh milk.”

Ruby squealed excitedly and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. “Let’s go, Jaune!”

Jaune grinned as she started to run forward, asking the townsfolk where the new dairy farm was and explaining that she was new to the area. Jaune followed after her and after a combination of directions from the villagers and Jaune taking the lead again, they walked out of the village and down a new road for a bit before finding the farm, with a multitude of cows in a fenced off area near a modest-looking house.

Jaune’s eyes widened when he saw a lamia sitting on the porch, unlike any he’s ever seen before. The girl had long black hair with a streak of pink in it and her arms and legs were completely covered in green scales. Her jawline, the sides of her neck, and part of her cheeks had green scales as well. She wasn’t naked, but she was wearing a cropped camisole over chest and a pair of shorts.

The girl noticed them and gave a friendly wave. “Hello!” She called to them.

“Hi!” They both greeted back and walked closer.

The girl stood up and bowed her head to them. “My name is Rin. What may I do for you both?”

“Can I have some milk?” Ruby asked, bouncing up and down in excitement, “I have a bunch of cookies and the village was sold out of milk.”

Rin gave a short giggle. “I believe I may get you some from my special stock since you’re such an adorably excitable girl.”

“Thank you!” Ruby cheered.

Jaune nodded to Rin and smiled. “Thank you, Rin. I’m Jaune and this is Ruby.”

“Pleased to meet you both. Now, follow me.” Rin said and led them into her house.

Jaune expected to be going to the kitchen, and they did so Rin could grab a few glass bottles, but he grew more and more curious as she led them up the stairs and to her bedroom. There, he saw a breathtaking sight. He saw a cute minotaur girl laying on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, her huge tits completely exposed. There were short horns on the sides of her head and she had a cow tail that was hanging lazily over the side of the bed. And instead of feet and regular human calves, below her knees were like a cow would have.

“Oh, hi Rin!” She greeted the strange lamia, “These two want the good stuff?”

Rin nodded. “Three bottles, Nora. These two are Jaune and Ruby.”

“Who’s gonna be the one to pay me for it?” Nora asked them all, licking her lips.

“Oh I’ve never had minotaur milk before!” Ruby exclaimed, “What do we pay you!?”

Nora grinned and sat up in the bed, patting next to her. “For a cutie like you, you can play with me and get it straight from the source~”

Ruby giggled in delight and immediately dove for Nora, tackling her back to the bed and burying her head in her huge breasts, leaving Nora giggling furiously. “I like her, Rin!”

Rib laughed at the sight and turned to Jaune’s blushing face, then down to see the tent forming in his pants. “Wh-what do I have to pay for the milk?” Jaune asked nervously when he saw where her vision was going.

Rin bit her bottom lip at the question. “You, my dear…” She got on her knees and undid his belt, then she pulled his pants down to let his cock bounce free. She licked her lips with her long, forked tongue, “You’ll pay me by pleasuring me. Does that sound fair?”

Jaune nodded slowly. “S-sounds good to me, Rin.”

“Have you ever been given a blowjob by a lamia before?”

Jaune shook his head. “Can’t say I have. Ruby’s the only person I’ve ever had sex with.”

Rin chuckled and started to stroke his shaft with one hand, the scales feeling extremely weird on him. “I take it she’s okay with this?”

Jaune glanced over at his familiar and grinned at seeing her sucking on Nora’s tits, milk dribbling down her chin as she had her hand clamped around the minotaur’s crotch. “I think she’s fine.”

Rin’s tongue came out of her mouth and it wrapped around Jaune’s tongue a few times. It was longer than Ruby’s and just as slender, but it was colder in temperature. She leaned in very close to Jaune and her tongue wrapped around his member more, then she started to stroke him off with just that. The sensation was unimaginable as pleasure coursed through Jaune’s body, leaving him moaning as Rin worked her tongue around him like that and he couldn’t help but lightly buck his hips.

“I-If you don’t mind me saying…” Jaune said and moaned more when one of her tongues tips played with the tip of his cock, “you’re a weird lamia.”

Rin and Nora let out a laugh at that. “She gets that a lot,” Nora said, moaning from everything Ruby was doing, “She got run out of a few villages as a kid because her parents died and people thought she was a demon because her parents were snake-bottomed lamias. She got weird genetics and she’s just got scaly arms and legs and the cute scales on her cheeks. I met her in the village she was actually let into and we’ve been together ever since.”

Ruby pulled back from Nora’s nipple and licked the milk up, making sure it looked like a human’s. “That sounds horrible… But you’re here now and you’re happy and that’s awesome.”

Nora nodded and ruffled Ruby’s hair, her let out a giggle. “Right! It sucks she had to go through that so much, but now we’re both happy together and I help keep her warm because she’s kinda cold blooded. We make a decent amount of money from selling milk to the shops.”

“Your milk or cow milk?” Jaune asked her, beginning to bite his lip as Rin kept giving him a… blowjob? Tonguejob? Whatever it is, it was awesome.

“Bit of a mix,” Nora giggled, “It’s mostly from the cows, but we put maybe a pint of my milk in it to make it sweeter because my milk is sweeter than a cow’s.”

“Oh yeah it is.” Ruby agreed.

Nora gave her a sultry smile. “How about you use that tongue of yours for something else~?”

Ruby smiled. “Will it be sweeter?”

“Mmm, why don’t you find out, cutie?”

Jaune watched as Ruby began to slip Nora’s shorts off her legs, then she buried her face in her snatch to make Nora let out a squeal of delight. Jaune looked back down to Rin and grunted as she squeezed his cock more with her tongue and he felt himself hitting his climax, shooting five thick ropes of cum over Rin’s face.

Rin took her tongue from Jaune and she licked everything up on her face. “Mmm, not as good as Nora’s milk, but it’s good, still~”

Jaune watched her stand and begin to take her clothes off, then she laid on the bed next to Nora and Ruby. “You still need to pay me, Jaune~”

Jaune took a deep breath and took his shirt off, then he crawled onto the bed and Ruby took her clothes off, then she let her true form be shown, letting her wings and tail be free as she held Jaune’s arm.

‘Hey, I got them charmed so they won’t be all scared since I’m a succubus,’ Ruby spoke to him in his mind, ‘It’s why they’re so horny right now. You can use your spell whenever and bind them.’

‘Okay, thanks,’ Jaune replied and stuck his cock in Rin’s dripping pussy, getting her to let out a moan, ‘I’m just gonna do the least I can to get them bound as my familiars like what you did. I should be able to do that since my power got boosted.’

'Alright. Nora’s milk tastes awesome!’ Ruby said, giggling into Nora’s sex and that made the minotaur let out a louder moan, grabbing and pulling Ruby’s head harder against her before letting go.

Nora grabbed one of the glass bottles and put it up to her nipple, then she squeezed and began to fill it with her milk like they were paying for. Jaune watched it happen for a few moments before he started thrusting in and out of Rin, immediately going fast and hard into her. She kept her legs spread wide for him and took him eagerly, letting out short and light moans. Jaune leaned down and wrapped her lips in a kiss, putting his hands to the side of her head.

Rin felt Jaune using his binding spell and her eyes widened, and she began to struggle as their bodies glowed with green and white aura. Nora’s eyes were closed so she didn’t know what was going on. Ruby saw that and laid her hand on Rin’s thigh. 'Hey, it’s gonna be okay!’ She assured the lamia in her mind and Rin stopped, 'He’s not gonna take your mind over and make you a slave. He’s just gonna use his binding spell enough to where his power grows and he can summon you if he ever wants to. He just wants to grow his power and help people. You’ll still be able to do what you want and be happy with Nora. He’ll just have a small bit of control. I’m a succubus and I bound myself to him.’

Rin took a shuddering breath at hearing the succubus’ voice in her mind. 'He… won’t make me his slave?’

'No, it’s okay. You can keep living your life after this and keep basically all of your free will, but you’ll be compelled to do what he wants you to. It won’t be bad, though. You can trust me.“

Rin felt herself calm down at Ruby’s words and she relaxed again, moaning into Jaune’s kiss the more he drove his cock into her. She felt him stop with his spell after a minute and felt him let out a tired breath through his nose. After fifteen more minutes, Rin’s body shook as an orgasm hit her, making her let out a huge moan into Jaune’s mouth as he kept pumping into her. He lasted a few more moments inside her before he shot another few ropes of his cum, flooding her pussy this time.

He slowly pulled out of Rin and looked over to see that Nora had all three glass bottles filled up and corked closed and was laying back, moaning as Ruby fucked her with her tongue. Jaune went over to her and put his mouth around one of her nipples, then he began to suck on it and squeeze her breast to get a taste of it for himself. Nora felt Ruby’s tongue deep inside her and while it wasn’t as long as Rin’s, she used it even better than her lamia partner. She grinded her pussy against Ruby’s mouth while the succubus began to rub at her clit, the feeling making Nora scream in pleasure.

Jaune hummed at the taste of the sweet breast milk and he released Nora’s breast. “Gods, that’s so damn good. I bet it would be even better cold.”

“Oh it is~” Nora moaned, “Mmm, Ruby, your tongue is so good~”

'Thank you!’ Ruby cheered in Nora’s mind, closing her eyes and smiling as best she could as Nora looked down to her

Jaune put his hands gently on the sides of Nora’s head and started to use his binding spell again, making pink and white auras glow and blend together. “H-hey, what are you-mmph!” Her yell was silenced when Jaune pressed his lips into hers, then Ruby began to explain everything to her telepathically.

'So… he just wants to help people and kids like Rin?’ Nora asked Ruby, wrapping her head around the situation.

'Yeah,’ Ruby replied, 'I can read his thoughts and his true feelings and he really feels that way. He doesn’t like seeing people suffer because of things they can’t control. Are you okay with him doing this?’

Nora slowly nodded against Jaune’s head. 'I trust you guys. I’m glad you’re not some assholes that try to break in and do it against our will, so thanks for that. If it’ll keep more kids from what Rin had to go through, then I’ll help however I can.’

'I believe in him.’ Ruby replied.

When Jaune pulled back from Nora, she looked into his eyes and saw them looking at her apologetically, breathing deeply and catching his breath “S-sorry, Nora… I won’t ask a lot of you both. Once Ruby get’s her portals down, then I might summon you for your milk if you wouldn’t mind it.”

Nora had every memory of Jaune using his binding spell on her and she felt herself bound to him, but she felt every bit of her free will. “Sh-she can make portals?” Nora asked, beginning to pant and moan more and more.

'I can make them and go through them,’ Ruby answered her mentally, beginning to wriggle her tongue around wildly inside of Nora, making her let out squeals and screams of pleasure, 'I just need to find out how to control where exactly they go and not fall on my face when I walk through them.’

Nora let out a giggle, then she felt her body shake and she screamed loudly as an orgasm hit her, her walls clenching around Ruby’s slender tongue. “If you can bring me back here easy, th-then I got no problems being summoned to wherever.”

'We can have sleepovers!’ Ruby cheered mentally to the minotaur, licking up Nora’s juices before she took her tongue out of Nora’s pussy, “I really like your milk, Nora.”

Nora petted the side of her head, shuddering after the tongue left her. “Th-thanks. I really like how cute you are. What do you say about all this, Rin?”

Rin nodded a few times. “I don’t mind it after Ruby explained it to me. How do you feel, Jaune?”

“Really tired,” Jaune replied and let out a yawn, “My spell is only supposed to completely bind a creature as my familiar, but I had to really keep it down to only be a minimal binding and that took a lot of my energy to do. I’m hoping I can get better with that.”

“Do you want to stay here for the night to rest?” Rin offered, “You can… pay us more~”

“More milk for you too,” Nora said with a grin, looking at Ruby, “I want both you and Rin to use those tongues of yours~”

“That sounds hot,” Ruby smiled and licked her lips, “Have you ever had a succubus’ tongue down your throat?”

Jaune smiled at both Rin and Nora as Ruby started making out with the minotaur. “We can stay the night.”


	3. Black Cat's Heat

///(rwbynsfwfan87) Mage Jaune: nekomata Blake seeking a mate during heat. She was barely holding herself back until she ran into Ruby who sends her into overdrive.///

XXXX

After Jaune bound Rin, a strange lamia girl with scales all over her arms and legs instead of having a long snake-like tail, and Nora, the bubbly minotaur girl that produced deliciously sweet milk from her huge breasts, he and Ruby returned home the next day with a whole crate filled with bottles of Nora’s milk. The two relaxed for a time while Ruby trained with her portals, taking Jaune with her back to Rin and Nora’s farm so they could both hang out with the couple and so Ruby wouldn’t have to go alone.

It took a month of constant training, but Ruby was able to control her portals more and more. She was able to use them to go to Rin and Nora because they were Jaune’s familiars like her. She was out walking around now, just relaxing and taking in the sight, sounds, and smells of the forest around Jaune’s home. It was nice to explore a bit, but then that all changed when she came across a nekomata with long black hair, a set of furry cat ears, and two long cat tails. She was standing completely naked next to a tree with a hungry look in her amber eyes, just staring at Ruby.

Ruby waved. “Hi!”

The girl ran for Ruby and tackled her to the ground, immediatly crawling over her to straddle her face. Ruby let out a gasp as the girl shoved her soaked pussy in her face and Ruby immediately started to use her tongue for the extremely horny girl.

‘Mmm~ You’re an excited kitty aren’t you?’ Ruby said telepathically, giggling into the girl’s snatch, ‘Wanting this without even knowing my name. Such a horny girl.’

The girl didn’t even hesitate at hearing the voice in her head. “I’m Blake. I’m in heat and I-I need this. Nice to meet you, now please fuck me!”

Ruby giggled again, not saying anything as she ate Blake out right on the forest floor. She started to use her long wet tongue and she sent it deep inside of Blake’s pussy, and that made the cat girl grind herself against Ruby’s face to get more out of her. It was like nothing she experienced before and it was making her purr loudly and deeply, and she let out short mewls every few moments. Ruby’s tongue hit every hot spot inside of Blake and it made her arousal coat Ruby’s lips, chin, and cheeks.

Ruby grunted a bit and sent her legs up to hook Blake’s shoulders, making her let out a gasp as Ruby brought her to the ground on her back. Ruby lifted her ass into the air as she stood on her knees, adding two fingers to Blake’s pussy. Ruby grinned as she looked down on Blake, seeing the lust-filled look in her amber eyes and that spurred her to go faster with her fingers and tongue to drive Blake closer to the edge.

‘Y'know, I have a friend that could help you if you help him,’ Ruby said in Blake’s mind, 'He’ll be around for all your heat cycles and all you have to do is let him make you his familiar.“

“Wh-what? Hell no!” Blake exclaimed, “I’m a spirit of the forest! I-I’m not going to be bound to a human!”

Ruby let out a short giggle and shook her head. 'Oh it isn’t bad at all. I bound myself to him because I read his thoughts and saw that he wants to grow his power to help people.’

“How am I supposed to know that’s true?”

'He used a spell and bound two girls to be his familiars last month. They’re still doing what they wanna do because he did the least amount he could to them. He won’t take away your free will or what makes you who you are. You gotta trust me and trust him.’

Blake thought about that for the entire time she let Ruby tonguefuck her. If it wasn’t for her heat cycle being so unbearable for her, she probably would have drawn power from the forest to throw Ruby off and run away after hearing what Ruby suggested, but Ruby’s tongue wriggling inside of her made her stay. It was awesome and it was exactly what she needed after she left her home.

Blake let out a loud mewl as she wrapped her legs around Ruby’s shoulders, reaching up to pull her face harder into her folds. Ruby moved her fingers around inside as best she could with the limited space she had now and felt Blake’s walls clenching around her tongue. She felt Blake’s body shake and she let out another mewl, then she kept mewling over and over as she came hard, letting out weeks and months of pent up sexual energy, and that was intensified greatly by her heat.

Ruby smiled and kept moving her tongue inside of Blake’s pussy while she used her magic to open up a portal, then she had it close around them both. Almost as soon as it closed, it opened back up and placed them both on the floor of Jaune’s living room, which was followed by a scream of surprise as the owner of the home fell out of his seat.

“R-Ruby, what the hell!?”

Ruby drew her tongue from Blake’s folds and licked her face clean from the nekomata’s juices. “Hi Jaune! I found this really cute kitty in heat and her name is Blake. Can we keep her?”

Jaune just stared at her for a few moments, looking between the succubus and the nekomata. “Did you explain everything to her?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, but she doesn’t believe it. You might be able to convince her to let you use your spell~” She said and winked at him.

Jaune understood exactly what she meant as he felt his cock growing hard in his pants. “Hmm… Hey Blake, can you understand me?”

Blake was already giving him a glare but any anger was masked with lust at seeing the tent forming in his pants. “I can understand you.” She said and got away from Ruby.

“I heard about how hard it is for your kind when you go into heat,” Jaune said to Blake and offered a smile, “I can help you with that every time you go into a cycle and I can fuck you and in return, I bind you as my familiar at the lowest level and-Gah!”

Jaune was cut off as Blake pounced on top of him, her eyes slitted as she looked down at him. “I’ll let you do it if you can keep my heat in check. But if I feel you start to try to take over more of my mind, then I’m going to-Nya!”

Ruby had fished Jaune’s cock out of his pants and lined it up to Blake’s pussy before she pulled the cat girl down on it to draw the cry of surprise from her. “It won’t just be Jaune helping you out~” Ruby cooed as Jaune started to pump his cock in and out of Blake, grabbing and squeezing her very shapely ass, “You’ll be getting my succubus tongue, our friend’s longer lamia tongue, and you can have some awesome milk from a cute minotaur~”

Blake moaned and purred deeply as Ruby’s tongue wormed its way into her ass. She felt her desire growing at the thoughts that entered her mind of having two long tongues in her pussy or inside her ass while she was fucked by Jaune in the pussy while she sucked on the minotaur girl’s tits. All of those thoughts made her grow wetter and wetter even after she already had her orgasm. Her tails caressed Ruby’s cheeks while her ears twitched around sporadically. She started to bounce up and down on Jaune’s cock and he reached his hands up to the sides of her head. Soon, their bodies began to glow with white and light purple aura and Blake felt him use that spell, bracing herself for him to try to fully take control, but she didn’t feel much of anything.

She did start to feel bound to Jaune, but she still had complete control over herself and her own mind. It was surprising to her when Jaune stopped without going any further with the binding, and he just focused soley on fucking her and making her heat subside. “I-is that it?” Blake asked in disbelief, panting on top of him.

Jaune nodded, panting for breath himself. “Yeah, that’s it… You’ll just feel a little compelled to do what I say and I can summon you to my side whenever. Then Ruby can take you back where I summoned you from. That’s all I did and all I will do. I swear.”

Blake didn’t say anything after that while she just worked on bouncing on top of Jaune, moaning and purring and mewling from both Jaune and Ruby’s work. She grinded her hips against Jaune as he thrusted up into her, taking hold of her ass once more. Ruby buried her face in Blake’s ass, sliding her tongue deeper inside of Blake. The nekomata soon hit another orgasm and let out a loud meow as her insides clamped around Jaune’s cock. The growing mage slammed into her for a few moments more before he hilted his meat inside her pussy and let his load loose, shooting multiple thick ropes of cum to paint her walls white.

Blake shivered on top of Jaune before leaning down to rub her head against the side of his. “Can I just stay here?”

Jaune looked at her in surprise. “You don’t want to go back to the forest?”

Blake shook her head. “I’ll still be walking around the forest, but I want this to be my home now and I want you to be my mate. I want to be close by when my heat hits me again.”

Jaune hugged her tight to his body, feeling her shake when Ruby took her tongue from her ass. He picked her up off the floor and laid her on the couch, taking his cock out of her.

“Of course you can stay here, Blake. Have you ever tried minotaur milk?”


	4. Vampiric Pact

///Ok that one I like better than my thought. Next should be VamPyrrha///

XXXX

Pyrrha walked along the road rather sullenly, basking in the moonlight that shined above her. She had nothing now. She had lost control of herself when her hunger took over her mind a month ago, making her kill a person she fed from in her old village. She lived there for a few days hoping she wouldn’t cause problems but she had lost control, killed the person, and she ran away before anyone could really see or get to know her. She was alone in the world now. She hated being a vampire, knowingly hurting people so she could feed and survive. It sucked.

She was forced to travel during the night as she hadn’t fed in such a long time. She didn’t want to after her loss of control. She was losing strength because of it, and she felt her eyelids start to get heavy. She fell to her knees after a few more slow minutes of walking, unable to continue any longer. She was probably about to fall into the near-death state she had heard about if she didn’t feed, and then she would die. She cursed whatever god made her be born a vampire with her kindness to others.

She heard something and her head snapped up to see, and she saw a black-haired nekomata girl walking down the path, stopping when she noticed her. Pyrrha couldn’t even call out to her before she passed out.

XXX

Almost a week later, Pyrrha’s eyes slowly came open and she felt she was laying on something soft, and she saw she was in the living room of some house. She felt refreshed, but didn’t know why. Soon, she opened her eyes fully and let out a yawn, then she looked to the left was face to face with a girl with big silver eyes.

“Hi.” Ruby greeted her.

“H-hello,” Pyrrha greeted her, “Where… am I?”

“You’re in my master’s house. I’m Ruby Rose.”

“Rose?” Pyrrha asked, “I’ve heard that name before… Is… your mother a succubus named Summer?”

Ruby nodded. “You know her?”

Pyrrha nodded slowly. “She saw me struggling a long time ago and let me…”

“Oh, she let you feed on her?” Ruby asked with a smile.

Pyrrha froze. Ruby gave her a smile. “It’s okay. We know about you. Hey Jaune! She’s awake!” She called through the house.

Soon, Pyrrha’s breath hitched at seeing the blonde mage walking into the room with a glass filled with a red substance. She also noticed he had a bandage around his right wrist. He took Ruby’s seat and held the glass out to Pyrrha with a smile. “Here, drink up.”

Pyrrha slowly sat up on the couch, licking her lips. She took the glass and just began to guzzle the blood down as quickly as she could. Jaune grinned at the sight of the beautiful vampire drinking it, gaining color back to her pale cheeks. She drank it all after a few moments and Jaune took the glass from her, setting it aside.

“What’s your name?” Jaune asked her, “I’m Jaune. The girl that brought you in was my other friend, Blake. She’s sleeping right now or she’d probably want to see if you’re okay.”

Pyrrha nodded a few times, closing her eyes. “Thank you for saving my life. I’m in your debt.”

“Well, I have one thing to ask,” Jaune said and cleared his throat, “Can I have you as a familiar like Ruby and Blake?”

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow. “Your… familiar?”

Jaune nodded and quickly explained everything to Pyrrha. After a few minutes of talking, Ruby, needing her desires met, started to rub her hand against Jaune’s crotch. “Y-you don’t mind this, do you?” Jaune asked Pyrrha with a blush on his face.

She shook her head, blushing as well. “It’s fine with me. I wouldn’t want to deny her urges just because I’m here.”

Ruby immediately pulled Jaune’s pants down and leaned over the back of the couch next to Pyrrha, then Jaune stood up. “Don’t be so close to the poor girl while we do this, Ruby.”

“Oh, sorry!” Ruby said and scooted further over away from Pyrrha.

“Oh it’s quite all right…” Pyrrha assured them, “Now… you bound Blake, Rin, and Nora to be your familiars, but they keep their free will?”

Jaune nodded and started to fuck Ruby right next to her. “Right. And I’m doing it so I can grow my magical power to help people.”

‘It’s what got me to bound myself to him,’ Ruby added, speaking in Pyrrha’s mind as she moaned and squeaked in pleasure, ‘He wouldn’t want to use you or his power for anything bad. And you can still do what you want.’

The two explained everything else to her as they had sex. Pyrrha thought it over in her mind for the entire time she watched the two, growing a bit aroused by the sight. She took in the cute little moans and squeaks the succubus made and she watched Jaune’s cock pump in and out of her, then she heard Jaune grunt after around thirty minutes as he explained how he met Blake and Ruby let out a throaty moan as Jaune filled her with his cum.

Pyrrha jolted a bit when she felt a pair of hands lightly massaging her shoulders. “Watching my mate have fun, are we?”

“H-hi kitten!” Ruby exclaimed and waved at Blake right as Jaune rammed hard into her.

“Hello, Ruby,” Blake greeted back, then she looked down at the vampire, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Pyrrha replied to her, looking up to see the nekomata’s face, and blushing more when she saw she was naked, “Thank you for saving my life. My name is Pyrrha.”

“You’re welcome. Now, how do you plan to pay us back for helping you?”

“I may have an Idea for Jaune.” Pyrrha replied, biting her lip a bit.

Ruby soon had her daily orgasm and just leaned against the back of the couch before she turned and just sunk into the cushions, turning around to lay on her back. Before Jaune pulled his pants back up, Pyrrha pulled him to sit on the couch, then she got on her knees in front of him.

“Jaune, thank you for saving my life,” Pyrrha said and spread Jaune’s legs open so she could scoot closer, “To pay you back, I want to serve you as your familiar and help you grow your power. I want you to keep me from losing control of my hunger…”

“Oh, Ruby told us about that,” Jaune said, “She read your mind while you slept and saw what happened. I’m sorry it did, Pyrrha. We know how bad you feel and I would be happy to help you keep that under control.”

Pyrrha let out a sigh. “I would have preferred to tell you myself…”

Blake took a seat next to Jaune, crossing her legs and putting her head onto his shoulder. “We had no way of knowing if you would live or not, and we had to know what happened to you to make you so starved for blood.”

“That’s true, I suppose…” Pyrrha admitted, “Thank you for not getting rid of me, then. Now…” She leaned in close to Jaune’s cock, taking in the smell of his and Ruby’s mixed juices, “Allow me to repay you a bit of what I owe you.”

She lightly grabbed Jaune’s cock and guided the head to her mouth, then she wrapped her lips around it. Her mind went blank at tasting the cum that remained on it. It was absolutely amazing and it very nearly made her mind go into overdrive on getting more of it. She took a deep breath and just shoved her mouth down fully onto Jaune’s cock, taking it down her throat and gagging herself on it. She watched what she was doing with her fangs as she bobbed her head up and down, wanting more of what she tasted before. She definitely liked blood better, but that taste of the cum was just delicious. To her, blood was like an expensive, extreemely delectable dinner and that bit of cum she tasted was like a sweet dessert.

All three of the other occupants stared at the vampire in shock at seeing the switch flipped in her mind. “Do… vampires get what they need from cum too or something?” Jaune asked.

“Ooh, mom told me about this!” Ruby said excitedly, “They feed on the life force of humans and humanoids and that counts too!”

“Oh, so she can keep sucking Jaune off in order to live if she doesn’t want blood?” Blake asked with a smirk.

Jaune shrugged a bit and reached his hands down while Pyrrha took his entire cock down his throat. He held onto her head while she worked her mouth up and down it, beginning to use his spell to make white and red auras to glow around them. Pyrrha started to taste Jaune’s precum as she felt his spell work on her. She felt it try to bind her mind to his will, but she felt Jaune use a great amount of his magical energy to hold it back, and she felt that she was becoming bound to him in that small way he had his other girls.

Jaune soon finished with his spell and he let out a long, tired breath. He moved his hands from Pyrrha’s head and she continued on, moaning and humming at the taste of his precum every time it hit her tongue. She went faster and faster before she felt it throb and twitch in her mouth, then she felt Jaune’s cum fly from his member and into her throat. Pyrrha’s toes curled and she let out more moans as she gulped the delicious drink down, pulling off a bit to let some coat her tongue so she can get more of the taste, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Pyrrha took her mouth off of Jaune’s cock and slowly swallowed what was in her mouth. If she didn’t feel rejuvenated by Jaune’s blood, she did now after drinking his cum. “J-Jaune, that was heavenly.”

Jaune smiled at her. “I’m glad you like it. I guess my blood will be a special occasion thing now. That should be good for her, right Ruby?”

Ruby nodded a few times. “Yeah. I learned that from mom before but I forgot until now.”

Pyrrha looked up at Jaune and returned his smile. “May I stay here?” She asked.

Jaune let out a short chuckle. “At this point, we may need to move in with Rin and Nora. We might run out of room here if we don’t…” He stopped speaking and hummed, “I need to practice my magic sometime soon. I need a bigger house.”


	5. The Great Dragon

///in the mage jaune au story, i feel like yang would be a dragon, (who can turn "human" but with dragon like features, shes scaly in some places, claws, horns) and shes like ruby with the whole seeing someones true intentions, so she'd willingly give herself up to jaune to help him, with of course a steady supply of sex from him is part of the deal///

XXXX

Yang flew down past the edge of a village toward a new house that she saw, then she landed in the path between the trees, transforming with a flash of golden light. The light faded and she walked forward, in her human form. She wore a thin white dress that was bound to her by her magic, letting her always have that when she takes that form so no one’s kids would see her in all her glory. She did that more for their parents’ sake because she liked the interactions she had with humans and didn’t want to get on their bad side. On her head was a set of orange antler-like horns and her golden-blonde hair. Her hands were claws of a dragon fit to her size, covered in her golden scales. On the backs of her arms and on her calves, she had scales that shimmered in the light as well. It also seemed her lilac eyes glowed a bit.

She soon arrived at the new house and examined the outside of it, wondering why such a large home would be there. As far as she knew, people that lived outside of villages stayed in small houses. She walked up to the front door and went to knock on it.

“Coming~!” He heard a girl call in a sing-song voice.

The door opened and Yang saw a pretty redhead standing in the house, gasping at the sight at her. “You’re Yang!” Pyrrha said in shock, “Th-the great dragon!

Yang grinned. “Hey. It’s good to know people haven’t forgotten me. Is this your house?”

Pyrrha shook her head. “N-no, it’s my master’s but I do stay here. It’s an honor for you to visit.”

“The honor’s mine to see such a pretty vampire.” Yang said with a wink.

Pyrrha blushed at that as Blake came into view. “Oh, hey Blake! It’s been a long time. How’s the forests?”

Blake waved and stepped to the door. “They’re doing fine. What brings you here, Yang?”

“Just meeting the new person in my domain, but I didn’t expect this to be your house,” Yang replied, “You still look as sexy as ever, kitten.”

Blake smirked. “Thanks. It isn’t my house and I’m not Pyrrha’s master, and her master is my mate and my master.”

“Your mate and master?” Yang tilted her head a bit. “Then who in the hell was able to bind you?” She asked, feeling a bit of anger inside her.

“Come on in. He should be back soon.” Blake told her and led the dragon inside to sit on a couch.

Blake got Yang some milk from the refrigerator that Jaune had made with his growing magic to keep things cool. Yang took the glass, making her hands transform into human hands, and she drank from it and hummed in delight. “Minotaur milk?”

“Yep. He has two more girls bound to him too. He’s bringing them back here to hang out for a bit.” Blake replied.

Yang grew more and more curious by the second, confused to why her old friend was bound to someone even as strong-willed as she was. She shuddered a bit when Blake started to rub her pussy through her thin dress. Yang started to relax a bit at the action and she looked at Blake.

“Relax, Yang~” Blake cooed and gave her a smile, “He isn’t a bad guy. I think you’ll be surprised~”

She gave Yang a long kiss and Yang relaxed more as she started to return it. Yang pulled the nekomata on top of her and put her glass of milk down, then she laid back against the armrest of the couch. Blake rubbed her head against Yang’s shoulder and Yang rubbed her ears.

“I missed you, Yang,” Blake said and moved the skirt of the dress out of the way and inserted a finger into the dragon’s pussy, “It’s been a while.”

Yang let out a moan and sighed happily. “It has been. I missed you too.”

“Wanna join, Pyrrha?” Blake asked the vampire, looking back to see her watching them both, her fingers drifting closer to her lower lips.

“Hm, no, I’m perfectly fine to watch.” Pyrrha replied.

“Ooh, kinky enough to watch two girls fuck while you play with yourself?” Yang asked with a grin.

“It was an acquired joy,” Pyrrha said, “There’s a lot of sex in this house.”

Sadly for the three, the fun was cut short and Yang tensed up once more at the sight of a portal opening up, making her hands take their original form. She relaxed when she saw the portal wasn’t red, but she was still confused before she saw four figures start to come from it. A minotaur, a weird-looking lamia, a human, and…

“Yang? Is that you?”

“Hey sis!” Yang exclaimed and jumped from the couch, gently pushing Blake off her and onto the couch before rushing forward to hug Ruby.

“Ah! It’s good to see you!” Ruby squealed and hugged back.

“You have a sister?” Jaune asked Ruby.

“Yeah!” Ruby answered and smiled, “Jaune, this is my half sister, Yang Xiao Long. Yang, this is my master-slash-boyfriend, Jaune Arc.”

“Your… master?” Yang asked her, staring right at Jaune, “Huh…”

Ruby led her back to the couch as Blake made room, and Jaune, Nora, and Rin sat down and listened to Ruby explain everything to Yang. The more she explained, she looked at Jaune and sensed that his intentions truly were pure, and she believed it when he said he didn’t want to make anyone his slaves. Ruby also talked up how good Jaune was in bed, and Yang smirked at the blonde mage.

“…And then he saved Pyrrha last week and made an extension to his house with his magic,” Ruby finished, “She drinks his cum every day to keep herself sustained now. His blood is for special occasions.”

Yang laughed. “That’s pretty great. And Blakey here just wants her heat taken care of?”

Blake rolled her eyes. “It works out.”

“What about you two?” Yang asked Rin and Nora, “What made you let yourselves do this?”

“Well, I was against it when he first started trying his spell,” Rin replied, “I was afraid, but Ruby spoke to me in my mind and comforted me, and she explained it all.”

“I was pissed when I felt him start,” Nora said for herself, “Ruby explained it to me too. I wanted to give myself to Jaune so he can hopefully help other kids not have to deal with what my Rin dealt with.”

Yang took the information in and nodded. “And Pyrrha, you gave yourself to him so you won’t lose control anymore?”

Pyrrha nodded. “Right. A blowjob every day will keep me in top shape and it’ll keep me able to walk in the sunlight.”

“And you acquired your little kink in pleasuring yourself while you watch everyone fuck Jaune?” Yang asked with a smirk, “All in a week?”

Pyrrha shrugged and blushed a bit. “I warned up to it all.”

Yang looked back at Jaune and stood up. “I’ll make you a deal, Jaune…” She said and slid her dress off, revealing her curves even more than the dress did.

Blake reached over and slapped her ass, causing Yang to giggle. “Still such a nice body.”

“Thanks, Blake. We gotta continue our fun sometime,” Yang said and winked at her before turning back to Jaune, seeing the tent forming in his pants, “I’ve been fucking bored out of my mind lately and I haven’t had a good lay in I don’t know how long, and I want it again. You keep fucking me, and I’ll bind myself to you and be your familiar. How’s that sound?”

Jaune stared at her in shock as she stepped over to him, swaying her hips until she stood right in front of him. He slowly pulled his cock out and Yang straddled him, grinding her pussy against his member. “You mean you, a badass dragon, wants to be my familiar for sex?”

“What can I say? I got a little bit of succubus in me,” Yang replied, grinning a bit less at mentioning that, “Eh, I just like sex. Trust me, if it wasn’t for me sensing the good in you and if Ruby wasn’t here to explain that she bound herself to you, then I’d burn this goddamn house down for you making my friend your familiar.”

Jaune gulped a bit. “Thank you for not doing that, then.”

“No problem!” Yang giggled, grinding against him a bit more before she stood back up and went over to the couch, laying down with her head in Blake’s lap, “Come fuck me, Jaune!”

Jaune couldn’t say no to the offer and went over to the couch after Ruby went over to Nora, sitting in her lap and pulling one of her breasts from her shirt. “Oh, you want some milk?” Nora asked, giggling as Ruby sent her mouth down around her nipple.

“How are you related to Ruby, Yang?” Rin asked the dragon while Jaune pushed his cock into her.

“Mmm~ We got the same dad. Taiyang Xiao Long.” Yang answered her, moaning when Jaune started fucking her in a steady rhythm.

“Oh, he was who ruled this region before, right?” Nora asked her, “I remember hearing about him.”

Yang nodded and closed her eyes as Blake massaged her scalp. Jaune picked up his speed and started to massage her thighs a bit while he fucked her. “Right. Dad-oh gods~” She bit her lip when Jaune leaned over and started to nibble on her nipples, “Dad met a succubus and she fucked him, and when she had me, she left me at dad’s feet and just fucked off somewhere. S-so yeah, I’m part succubus but I’m more dragon, obviously, but I can do minor shapeshifty stuff like make my hands more human and hide my horns, but that’s about it. Can’t-Mmm~ make portals and can’t grow any-gods~ other parts to my body like Ruby c-can. I don’t have the lust of a succubus, I just said that before. I’m just-o-ooh yes~ I’m just a horny fucking dragon and I like sex.”

Yang let out a short, pleasured squeal when Jaune started to rub her clit with his thumb. “D-damn, it’s been such a long time since I’ve had any~”

“Since me?” Blake asked.

Yang nodded. “Y-yeah. Anyway, then Ruby’s moOOOHH~” She let out a scream when Jaune started fucking her harder as he pinched her clit, “F-fuck~ Rubes, take over~”

Ruby whined and pulled back from Nora’s tit, licking them clean of milk while Jaune continued to give Yang what she desired and he started to feel Yang begin to bind herself to him, making gold and white aura’s glow and blend together. “My mom saw what Yang’s birth mother did and she went to Tai to help him take care of Yang,” Ruby started, “He didn’t trust her that much considering she’s a succubus, but he came around and started to have sex with her too. Then a couple years later, I was born and dad was doing well, and she took me back to her home to train me considering I’m way more succubus than dragon. Basically full succubus with just a bit of dragon blood in me. Mom did take me to see him every few days so she wouldn’t keep him from seeing me.”

“Childhood was fun~” Yang said, “I always gave Ruby rides-ooh~ o-on my back in dragon form. She was so fun to have around~” She moved her hips with Jaune’s thrusts and brought more pleasure to herself, then Blake reached over her and started to squeeze her tits.

“And when Yang could fly, that was amazing!” Ruby exclaimed, “I mean, I can fly now but Yang could before I could. Has mom visited you lately, Yang?”

Yang shook her head. “N-no, not recently. I need to go visit her sometime.”

Soon, she stopped with the minor binding and Jaune felt his power grow from it. “Would she be mad that you’re both bound to me?” He asked the dragon and succubus.

“No, she’d be okay with it since it’s for a good cause.” Ruby assured him.

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief. “What about Taiyang?”

“We just gotta explain things to him,” Yang said with a grin, “A-alright, less talking, more fucking~”

“Finally~” Ruby said and returned to sucking milk out of Nora, and the minotaur girl hugged her tightly to her.

Jaune continued to plow into the dragon’s snatch, continually rubbing, flicking, and pinching her clit to give her even more pleasure. Yang’s moans began to rise in pitch and she clenched the side of the couch in her claw, grabbing tightly and ripping the cloth. She started to orgasm and gave a long and deep, rumbling moan as Jaune felt her inner walls clench around his member, urging him to go faster, and he did. Blake leaned down and caught Yang’s lips in a kiss. Yang returned it and made her claws change form to a human’s again and she reached up, cupping Blake’s cheeks above her.

Jaune lasted for a few minutes more, growing curious about Blake and Yang’s relationship, and he came inside of the blonde dragon’s pussy, filling it with his warm spunk. He stopped after thrusting a few more times, letting it all out before he pulled out of her. Yang and Blake kept their kiss going for far longer than that as everyone except for Ruby watched them both, curious as well.

Jaune sat on the couch and took a deep breath. “I think with the power I got from Yang, I might be able to get better with controlling that spell.”

“That’s good,” Rin said, “You shouldn’t get out of breath like you did with Nora and I, right?”

“That’s my hope,” Jaune replied, “I’m still surprised that a dragon wanted to give herself to me. That’s awesome.”

Blake pulled off of Yang and the blonde sat up, brushing her fingers along Blake’s cheek before letting her hands go back to their original form. “Give me sex and I’ll be happy to stay with you.” She told Jaune with a grin.

“Does it take any energy to stay in your human form?” Pyrrha asked her.

Yang shook her head. “Nope. I’m fine to sleep here whenever, but I’ll probably go back to my mountain every once in a while.”

“So you want to stay here too?” Ruby asked after pulling back from Nora again, “Awesome!”

Yang grinned at her. “It’ll be nice to hang out with you again, sis.”

“I have to ask,” Jaune started, “How do you and Blake know each other?”

Both Yang and Blake shared smiles. “Well, I kinda found her wonderin’ around at the foot of my mountain a couple years ago…” Yang began.


	6. A Fairy'sNew Family

///(rwbynsfwfan87) Leanan Sidhe Weiss tries to seduce Jaune and make him her slave. She fails and by the nature of her species finds herself his slave. For the next few weeks she is forced into a maid outfit by the other girls and made to do most of the household chores. She also watches how Jaune treats his familiars and comes to want that same treatment. She then begs the other girls to help her convince Jaune to bind her as his familiar.///

XXXX

Weiss looked over the village she came across with a smirk, looking over the people that called it their home. She walked through the main street, just scoping out any man she could seduce and make hers for as long as that person lives. She was excited to find someone again and feed on their life energy for a few more years. She wondered what it would feel like with a new person.

“Wow, your hair is so pretty, miss!” A little girl exclaimed when Weiss walked by.

“Why thank you, little one,” Weiss replied with a giggle, “Maybe one day you’ll have hair like mine.”

The girl’s face brightened. “I hope so!”

“Dear come on,” The girl’s mother said and put a hand on her shoulder, “We have to get home to see how your father is doing.”

“Okay, mommy,” The girl said, “Bye miss!”

Weiss waved at her as she left, then she turned back to her objective, scouting the town once more. She saw a few interesting people, but one stood out that definitely caught her attention as the man shot small fireballs into the air and floated them around, making a few children giggle in wonder.

Jaune smiled at their happy looks as a man grinned at him. “You’ve gotten a lot better at using magic, Jaune. It’s surprising to see.”

Jaune turned back to him and made the fireballs disappear in a few colorful bursts like fireworks. “Thanks. I’ve gotten a lot of help that I’m thankful for.”

Weiss watched from the side for a few moments as the children and the man dispersed from Jaune, and he started walking away from them. Weiss walked fast to catch up with him and she stopped in front of him. “Hello there~” She greeted him with a smile.

“Oh… H-hi,” Jaune greeted back, a bit in awe of the gorgeous woman standing in front of her now, “Can I help you?”

“Hmm, no, I don’t need help. I just wished to say that your use of magic was very… amazing,” Weiss replied and clasped her hands behind her back, swaying her hips subtly, “How would you like to come with me and be my boyfriend?”

“Umm, sorry, but I’m already kinda taken,” Jaune answered her with an apologetic smile, “I owe all of my friends to stay with them.”

Weiss tensed up as soon as he said the first few words. “E-excuse me?” She asked in disbelief, “Did you… just say no?”

Jaune let out a sigh. “Sorry, miss. I wouldn’t be able to give you as much attention as you deserve with everything I have to do.”

Weiss felt something in her mind rearrange and it scared her, but it was how her species was. “Your name is… Jaune?”

Jaune nodded. “Yeah…”

“My name is Weiss. I… I am bound to be your slave for the rest of my life now.” She told him.

“Wait, why? Just because I…” Jaune’s eyes widened, “Oh… You’re a leanan sidhe… and you tried to make me yours.”

Weiss nodded slowly. “I did…” She took the bags he was carrying, but he took them back, “Let me do that for you, master.”

“Don’t call me master, please,” Jaune said and sighed before he gave her his bags, “Just call me Jaune. I guess… just follow me.”

“Y-yes, Jaune.” Weiss replied and the two walked on.

XxXxX

Jaune entered his home and saw that Yang was having some fun with Blake, Ruby, and Pyrrha on the couch. Yang was on her back with Blake’s pusssy in her face while Ruby was on top of her, both of them eating out the catgirl’s holes while Pyrrha held Blake’s head against her crotch to let her lick and kiss her folds, mewling into them.

“Oh, you’re joining this time, Pyrrha?” Jaune asked the vampire in between her loud moans.

“O-oh, hello Jaune,” Pyrrha greeted him as he stepped inside, followed by a girl with extremely long white hair and slightly pointed ears, “Who is this?”

“This is Weiss. She’s apparently my slave now.” Jaune replied to her, “Weiss, these are all of my familiars-slash-girlfriends. You’ll get to know them soon enough.”

“Familiars?” Weiss asked quietly, a bright blush on her face at seeing the four girls on the couch.

Jaune nodded. “Yep. It’s how my magic power grew.”

“Oh, she’s one of those fairies that try to ruin guys’ lives?” Yang asked after taking her mouth from Blake’s pussy, lifting her up off uer face a bit with her hands on her thighs, “She tried to get you, didn’t she?”

Jaune nodded as Weiss looked down away from them. “Where would you like these bags, Jaune?” She asked her new master.

“In the kitchen I guess. It’s just straight through that door.” Jaune said and pointed her to it.

She left the room toward the kitchen, beginning to levitate to rest her feet. “What are you gonna do with her?” Ruby asked after drawing her tongue back from deep within Blake’s ass.

“Well, it’s who she is,” Jaune replied with a shrug, “I guess she’ll just be a new helper around the house. I can’t really do anything about it because I don’t know much right now, but I have an idea.”

Ruby shrugged and returned to Blake, sliding her tongue across the nekomata’s asshole and her pussy before she joined in with Yang. She sent het tongue inside Blake’s pussy and wriggled it around wildly while Yang worked her folds and her clit, both their tongues bringing Blake over the edge with an intense orgasm that made her body shake and she moaned and screamed in pleasure into Pyrrha’s sex.

Jaune smirked at the sight. “Give me a bit to take a bath and I’ll give you your midday meal, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha nodded as she began to grind her pussy against Blake’s mouth. “Th-that sounds lovely~” She said and moaned loudly.

Jaune left the room and the girls kept up their fun. Ruby reached up to the back of the couch where Pyrrha’s foot was and light grabbed it, rubbing her fingers along the bottom to cause Pyrrha to giggle. ‘All right! Can everyone hear me?’ She asked everyone mentally as she and Yang lapped up the juices of Blake’s orgasm.

Yang reached up and playfully squeezed her boob, making Ruby giggle into Blake’s pussy and ass. ‘Loud an’ clear, sis.’

‘I can hear you,’ Pyrrha replied, 'But d-do you have to tickle my foot?’

'Nope.’ Ruby replied shortly.

'I can hear you, and I can hear Yang and Pyrrha,’ Blake said, 'Since when can you communicate with multiple people and since when can we hear each other?’

'Since I actually tried right now,’ Ruby said, 'Okay, what does everyone think of Weiss?’

'She seems harmless now, but I don’t really trust her,’ Yang said, 'I mean, she tried to seduce Jaune. I’d be fine if it was just that, but I’ve seen her kind before and it always ends up bad for whoever they want. Thank the gods that Jaune didn’t fall for it.’

Pyrrha let out a louder moan as Blake added two fingers to her pleasure, slowly pumping them in and out of her dripping snatch. 'Wh-what should we do about her?’ She asked them all.

'Hmm… I may have an idea,’ Blake said to them all, shivering between the three girls as Yang and Ruby kept pleasuring her, then she came again and almost collapsed on top of Yang and she would have if the dragon wasn’t holding onto her thighs, squeezing them both in her humanized fingers, 'F-fuck, your tongues are so good~’

She worked harder to give Pyrrha her pleasure by moving a hand up to just above her pussy and she rubbed at the vampire’s clit with her thumb. Pyrrha pulled her head tighter to her crotch as she threw her head back over the armrest of the couch, letting out a scream of ecstasy as she finally came and her juices poured out of her, coating Blake’s fingers, mouth, and chin. Her limbs nearly went limp and she let go of Blake’s hair, then she started petting her ears as Blake cleaned her up.

'So… what was your plan, Blake?’ Pyrrha asked mentally.

'Ruby, go into town and get a maid outfit. Whichever you think is best,’ Blake said to Ruby as Weiss came back into the room, standing to the side with a blush still on her face, 'I think she would look cute in one.’

XxXxX

Weiss had… a very interesting first week at Jaune’s home. While she expected her new master to ask her to do everything around the house, he never asked much but his familiars did. They dressed her in a skimpy maid outfit and put her hair in two ponytails, which was extremely weird. Jaune found it amusing, but she found it humiliating. Since they were Jaune’s familiars, she felt she had to do what they said since she was just his slave.

“Excuse me, Jaune…” She walked into the living room where she saw Pyrrha on her knees between his legs as he sat in his chair, sucking on his cock. While he made out with Ruby at his side. She blushed brightly and turned away. She hadn’t seen that before, “I-I apologize. I’ll come back-”

“It’s fine, Weiss,” Jaune assured her as he rubbed the side of Pyrrha’s head, which urged her to bob her head faster and faster, making loud wet slurping and gagging sounds, “What were you going to ask?”

“Umm… I-I-I was going to ask if… you needed anything done before I sweep the house.” Weiss answered him.

“Get me some milk.” Ruby said.

“And an empty glass, please,” Jaune added, “I’m kinda busy or I would myself.”

Weiss nodded. “Okay…” She said and left for the kitchen.

She grabbed an empty glass and set it on the countertop, then she went to the refrigerator that Jaune had made. 'Is that what he uses his familiars for? Just for sex?’

She shook her head and retrieved a bottle of Nora’s milk, who she had met only once and she was… excitable. The lamia girl was strange. Weiss wanted to ask her about that, but she was busy cleaning.

'Is he going to try to use me like the others?’ Weiss thought to herself, 'I don’t want that… I don’t want to be used like that but I have no choice if it happens,’ She let out a sad sigh, 'A bit hypocritical of me to think that way now…“

She sighed again and took the milk and empty glass back to the living room, back to witnessing the blowjob Pyrrha was giving to their master. She set the bottle of milk and the glass down and Ruby took the milk, beginning to drink it while Pyrrha let out a very pleased hum as she pulled back enough so only the head of Jaune’s cock would be in her mouth. She grabbed the glass and put it under her chin as Jaune’s cum filled her mouth, making her let out an even more pleased moan. Weiss watched her gulp it all down and her blush only intensified. When Pyrrha couldn’t swallow any more, she popped Jaune’s dick fully out of her mouth and pointed the head to her glass, stroking him off with her other hand to coax more out of it to fill the glass up to nearly halfway.

“Oh wow, that’s a lot more than I put out than my first time with Ruby.” Jaune remarked as Pyrrha hummed at the taste of the cum in her mouth.

“Think it’s tied to your magic growing?” Ruby asked him.

“Either that or it’s because you’re my familiar,” Jaune replied and rubbed his chin in thought while Pyrrha drained the rest of his load into her glass, “Y'know, because succubi are-”

“Sex fiends, yeah,” Ruby giggled, “That kinda makes sense. Maybe we should try to research on that.”

Jaune nodded. “Maybe.”

Pyrrha drank down what was in her mouth and she let out a content sigh. “Are you good now, Pyr?” Jaune asked the redhead.

She nodded and moved to sit on the couch on the opposite side of Jaune from Ruby. “Very much so. Thank you, Jaune.”

“You don’t have to thank me every time I feed you, y'know.”

Pyrrha smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I like to be polite.”

Jaune smiled back at her and moved to kiss her on the forehead. Weiss just stared at them for several moments in shock at the display before she shook her head. “I-I’m going to go sweep now.”

XxXxX

Weiss didn’t know what to think about anything after a few weeks of basically being a maid. Jaune never asked much of her when he did ask for something, usually just to fetch him a drink if he was busy with one of the girls, which was another thing that confused her. She observed them all during each of the chores that had been piled onto her by them. She watched Jaune actually care for them.

She caught glimpses of Pyrrha feeding off of Jaune’s cum, and she learned the vampire could live off of it in place of blood. And it confused Weiss that Jaune had given her half a glass full of his blood as a treat for her every week. He had an easier and far more pleasurable way of keeping her alive by just having her suck him off but he gave her his blood.

She swept the floor of the kitchen and shook her head, hearing the girls laugh and giggle in the living room. 'Just… what?’

It was so mind boggling. Then there was Yang, who left every few days to stretch her wings out in her dragon form. She was allowed to leave freely like Rin and Nora, and she came back willingly and had sex with Jaune, enjoying every moment of it. The blonde mage had somehow bound a dragon to his will. Either he was more powerful than she had originally thought, or Yang had actually given herself to him. She saw Jaune joke around with her and the dragon made such horrid puns, and Jaune had brushed her hair for her, which always went back to looking so wild.

Then her mind went to Blake. A nekomata. A spirit of the forest. Jaune couldn’t have tracked her down to bind, so she had to have come to him and he bound her like that. But that would have been the same situation as Yang. Blake could most likely draw energy from the forest around them and use it to break free of the binding, but she was content to stay with Jaune and be treated like a common housecat. And that was a true observation. Weiss nearly always saw Blake cuddled up next to anyone, be it Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, or Yang. Or Rin and Nora when Ruby had teleported to them and brought them back. They always scritched and rubbed her ears and the base of her tail, and she purred so loudly and deeply as if she really enjoyed it.

And there was Ruby, a young succubus. She made more sense to be bound to him as she was so young and inexperienced, but even then the girl should have portaled herself away before he could use that spell. She saw Ruby cling to Jaune at nearly every moment, nearly always having sex with him anywhere in the house. Ruby actually treated Jaune as her boyfriend rather than a master, and the others did as well.

Weiss stopped sweeping and leaned the broom against the counter, looking over the outfit she constantly wore. She was actually starting to kinda like it. She sat down in a chair and just… tried to wrap her head around it all.

Jaune actually cared about them all.

'Why did they all let themselves be bound to him?’ She thought to herself over and over, 'It makes no sense…’

She saw every bit of the love Jaune gave to each of the different species of girls. She saw the growing love that each of the girls gave him. She had never known love like that. She had lived for years, living off of multiple mens’ life force and it caused them to go mad and they died. And… she did ruin their lives. They left their homes, their families, and the ones they held closest all because Weiss smiled and waved at them. It was just as Yang had said before. Her kind ruined peoples’ lives.

Her eyes teared up at that thought and she put her head in her hands. “I… don’t want to hurt anyone else…” She mumbled to herself, then she stood up and walked to the living room.

She saw that the girls started to get frisky with each other while Jaune was away on errands, all of them with their bodies bare. Blake took notice of her first and saw the tears in her icy-blue eyes. “What’s wrong with you, Weiss?” She asked her.

“M-may I… ask you all something?” Weiss asked them all.

“You just did.” Yang replied with a smirk, noting something different about the fairy.

Weiss crossed her arms and looked down. “Can we please talk about something?”

Everyone noted the sadness in her voice. “Okay, what do you need to talk about?” Ruby asked her, patting the couch next to her as she made room.

Weiss slowly walked over and sat down, clasping her hands together in her lap. “I was under the impression that you four hated me…”

“Not really,” Ruby said with a shrug, “We just wanted to have a bit of fun at your expense is all.”

“So… you made me do chores?” Weiss asked, “In a maid outfit?”

“That’s the fun part,” Ruby grinned, “The chore part is just us letting you be true to your race and be Jaune’s slave.”

“I suppose that makes sense…” Weiss said sullenly.

“What’s on your mind, Weiss?” Pyrrha asked her.

“Can you please ask Jaune to bind me?” She asked them all, “I-I-I noticed that you all must have such a minor level of binding to keep your free will, and it’s… just so strange. If he binds me like that, then I won’t have to be a slave to him anymore and I can be equal with all of you…”

“And what would you do with that freedom? Try to take Jaune again?” Blake asked.

Weiss quickly shook her head. “N-no, nothing like that…”

Yang stood from the couch and cocked an eyebrow as she stepped right in front of Weiss. “And why should we believe you, hmm?” She asked and crossed her arms over her chest, “You’ve already tried to take Jaune once. What if you can use that binding to get free from slavery to just seduce him again?”

“I want to be loved!” Weiss yelled at her as tears streamed down her face, “I just want to feel love like you all show each other! I-I don’t want to h-hurt anyone else! You were right! My kind has destroyed countless mens’ lives a-and it’s wrong, even if it’s how we survive! I don’t want that anymore! I don’t want Jaune’s life force, I just want to be truly loved for once in my life! I-I-I w-want to make l-love to s-someone, not j-just have sex with them…”

Everyone looked to Weiss in shock at the confession. Ruby put her hand on the fairy’s shoulder and Yang stared intently at her as the other girls just stared. At nearly the same time, Ruby and Yang looked to each other and shared smiles.

Weiss felt Ruby lightly grab her chin to pull her head up to face her, then she let out a gasp when the succubus drew her lips in for a deep, long kiss. She was shocked for several moments and was almost ready to return it, but Ruby pulled away from her.

She blinked multiple times. “Wh-wha…”

She failed to find the words to say as Yang knelt down over her and began to kiss her as well, and Weiss slowly kissed back as Ruby took her hand to hold. “I’m guessing you both know something we don’t?” Blake questioned them.

Ruby looked past Weiss and grinned at her. “She meant it all. I read it in her thoughts and Yang sensed it, and you know a dragon isn’t wrong about these things.”

“So… Weiss truly wants a new path to her life?” Pyrrha asked them as she watched Yang and Weiss slowly wrap their arms around each other.

Ruby nodded. “Yeah. So, do you girls wanna help us convince Jaune to bind her?”

“What help would we be able to give?” Pyrrha laughed, “You can tell Jaune what we can’t. We can only agree with wanting him to bind her.”

“Then that’s all the help you need to give!” Ruby cheered.

Yang separated from Weiss’ lips and grinned at seeing the awestruck look in the Leanan Sidhe’s eyes. “I don’t know about you girls, but…” Yang licked her lips, “I wanna play with this cute little snowflake and see her out of this maid outfit before Jaune gets back.”

“I’m in,” Blake said immediately, “What about you, Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha hummed a bit in thought. “I can just join in a bit. Four girls pleasuring her may be a bit too much.”

She stood from the couch and was replaced by Blake, and Yang picked the shellshocked girl up. “Okay, let’s get this off of you!” Yang chirped and slowly began to untie the laces on the front of her black corset, then she pulled it off of her and threw it to the ground. She pulled the extremely low-cut blouse up over the slender girl’s torso and Weiss unconsciously lifted her arms up for her to do it, then Yang threw it down too as she returned to kissing her. Blake and Ruby pulled Weiss’ short skirt and panties down to her ankles and Yang set her back down between the other two.

Ruby and Blake closed in on her and they each gave Weiss long, passionate kisses as they pushed their tongues into her mouth when it was their turn, each one exploring her mouth like the girl had never experienced. It made her heart flutter and she moaned into their kisses. Pyrrha moved behind the couch and bent down over her, kissing her on the top of her head as she reached her hands down to gently play with her small breasts, softly squeezing them both in her fingers. Yang made her claws humanized and spread Weiss’ legs open and got on her knees between them, then she leaned in and pressed her lips to Weiss’ moistening folds.

Weiss shivered and moaned a bit more deeply at that action and she let out a small squeak, going between kissing Blake and Ruby as her mind raced around in circles like a tornado. 'How does it feel, Weiss?’ Ruby asked her telepathically.

Weiss let out a gasp of shock but her surprise didn’t last. 'It’s… so wonderful,’ She replied, kissing the succubus more heatedly, 'I’ve never felt this passion before. I like it…’

'Well, there’s more of it where this came from~’ Ruby assured her, reaching a hand down toward her pussy, 'We won’t really have to convince Jaune too much.’

She started to rub the top of the fairy’s pussy to join with Yang’s tongue to bring more pleasure to her. Blake soon joined as well as it was her turn to kiss Weiss, but Weiss stopped for a moment. “Your tongue… is rough.” She stated, already panting for breath from everything.

Blake smirked. “Do you like it?”

Weiss nodded, gulping past the dryness in her throat. “It’s very nice.”

“I’m happy you think so~” Blake cooed and started to kiss her again.

“You’re the first leanan sidhe I’ve ever met,” Pyrrha remarked, continuing her work of lightly massaging Weiss’ breasts, “It’s interesting. And It’s also interesting that you’d forsake basically immortality to defy your race’s way to survive all for the feeling of love.”

Weiss took her lips from Blake and leaned her head back to look up at her. “I-I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore. You’ve all made me realize that over the past few weeks-Mmm~” She let out a loud moan when Yang stick a finger inside of her pussy, beginning to move it in and out of her at a slow pace, “Wh-while I may not live as long as any other of my race, I will gladly trade that immortality for love.”

Pyrrha looked into her eyes for a few moments and smiled softly down at her. She bent down and gave Weiss a kiss like what Ruby and Blake did. She kept it going for several moments and the other two started to kiss around Weiss’ neck and her chest, each trailing short kisses to her nipples after Pyrrha moved her hands for them. Weiss let out a gasp that melted away into yet another moan as she felt the girls lightly suck on her nipples. Her breath hitched and she moaned more frequently and more loudly when they started taking turns with playing with her clit, rubbing, flicking, and lightly squeezing it and rolling it around in their fingers.

Jaune opened the door and stepped inside, holding a box of different snacks that each of the girls liked. Strawberries for both Yang and Ruby, cookies for Ruby, fish cakes for Blake, and blood oranges for Pyrrha. He also got a bag of peppermint candies for Weiss to see if she liked them.

“What did I miss?” He asked and closed the door behind him.

Pyrrha took her lips from Weiss, letting her moans be unmuffled, and she looked at Jaune with a smile. “Can you bind Weiss like you did with Blake and I?”

Jaune tilted his head a bit. “Why? I thought you girls didn’t trust her?”

Ruby raised her free hand and motioned for Jaune to come over. He set the box down and did so, and he knelt next to her and she grabbed his head. She began to transfer every memory of what Weiss said to him and he got it all, including the knowledge that it was Weiss’ true feelings and that Yang had sensed her words were pure and true. Jaune raised up from Ruby and watched as Yang, Blake, and Ruby pleasured Weiss’ pussy and her clit, and he heard every throaty moan that came from Weiss. It made him smile to know that Weiss didn’t want to take anymore lives away from anyone.

He walked behind the couch and bent down over it, placing a kiss to the top of Weiss’ head. She looked up and saw it was him and she blinked. Jaune smiled and gave her a kiss as everyone else had, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth to circle his. He put his hands to the sides of her head as he felt her breathing grow more rapid and he started to bind her, making their bodies glow with white and light-blue aura. Weiss felt him begin to bind her and she felt him use a great amount of energy to hold it back, keeping it from completely binding her.

'So this is how he does it…’ She thought to herself.

'Yep.’ Ruby said mentally to her, then she put the memories in her mind of everything she knew of Jaune about how he wanted to grow his power to help people, and it made Weiss’ heart almost stop when she realized she wanted to take such a kind soul and abuse it. She was so glad he hadn’t fallen for her, and now she felt that she had fallen for him.

Jaune soon completed the binding and he smiled down at her again as he rose up from her. “How does it feel?”

“I can feel that I’m not your slave anymore…” Weiss said breathlessly, “I-I apologize for trying to seduce you.”

Jaune shrugged. “No hard feelings, Weiss.”

Weiss smiled at him and closed her eyes, reaching her hands over to grab Ruby and Blake’s free hands. Both girls held her hands softly and they returned to giving her kisses while Jaune and Pyrrha moved over to his chair so she could have her daily meal. Yang started to feel Weiss walls clench around her finger and she hummed into her folds as she kept licking, lapping up her juices. She pumped her finger faster into Weiss’ pussy and she licked the folds more thouroughly, and the combination of that plus the nekomata and succubus playing with her clit pushed her into the best orgasm of her life and she cried out in ecstasy, then the cry melted into a moan that rose and fell rapidly in pitch and volume like a type of song.

Weiss’ body quivered and she closed her eyes, catching her breath as her orgasm tapered off. Yang slowly slid her finger out of Weiss’ pussy and she sucked it clean, then she crawled up over her so she could capture Weiss’ lips for a kiss. Weiss eagerly returned it, and she cried tears of joy at hopefully finding love in this group of such varied races of people.

For the first time in her life, she actually looked forward to what the future would bring with them all, and it excited her. It made her truly happy.


	7. Milking the Minotaur

///Mage Jaune. After some experimenting it was found that milking Nora during sex made her milk very delicious. It was further found the best time do it was about 4-5 orgasms in when her mind starts to go. They also found having Jaune dress as a farmer going to milk his cows made her really hot.///

XXXX

When Rin and Nora had discovered, or noticed, that the taste of Nora’s milk depended on her level of arousal, the two just had to try it more but they wanted to wait until Ruby came over and took them to visit Jaune and the others. They had tested it when Jaune fucked her to orgasm and each person drank a bit of her normal milk, then they each sucked on her nipples to draw some milk from her, and it definitely was a bit sweeter than normal.

The next day, they had Jaune fuck her again and he readily agreed to it, excited to see how much sweeter Nora’s milk could get. Blake helped out as well as she was leaned down with her face at the top of Nora’s pussy, licking her clit with her rough tongue and it made Nora go wild until she came hard twice, then everyone took turns with her tits to drink up, and it was even better than before. Everyone moaned when they first got a taste of it and Ruby just clung to Nora, sucking all that she could out of her tits.

At that moment, they filled up a few bottles full of her milk until Nora was spent and they put the milk in the fridge. After that, Nora rested up for a few days. “This stuff is fuckin’ amazing,” Yang remarked, taking short sips from her glass to savor it, “How did you figure that out, Rin?”

Rin shrugged a bit and cuddled up closer to Nora on the couch. “I was fingering her and I made her cum and I just sucked on her nipples. I never noticed it was sweeter before and when I did, I just immediately wanted to test it more with everyone.”

“Do you think you might try to gather her milk after she has her orgasms and sell it?” Weiss asked her, taking small sips from the glass she shared with Yang, “People may pay a good amount more if they know how good it can be.”

“I don’t think we’ll try to sell it,” Rin replied, “I think this is something we both only want to give those closest to us.”

Nora nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I really only want all of us to have it, plus whoever else Jaune can bind with his spell if I like them.”

“You mean you like me after knowing what I tried with Jaune?” Weiss asked her.

Nora giggled and nodded. “Yeah, I like you! You’re really pretty and your hair is just gorgeous and cute in those big, long ponytails. Plus you dress like a sexy maid! You’re great!”

Weiss giggled at the compliments. “Thank you, Nora. You can brush my hair sometimes if you like.”

“Why do you even still wear that outfit?” Ruby asked as she rubbed Blake’s ears while the nekomata laid her head in her lap.

“You don’t have to, you know,” Jaune added, “You’re not a slave anymore. You can wear what you want.”

Weiss blushed a bit. “Well… I did start to like the outfit.”

“Good idea, Blake.” Pyrrha laughed.

“Thanks~” Blake said through her heavy purrs, “It just popped into my mind~”

“Oh, I think I have an idea for when Nora’s rested up!” Yang exclaimed cheerfully.

“What did you have un mind?” Jaune asked her.

She just gave him a big grin, and Jaune didn’t know if he should be scared or not.

XxXxX

“Do I seriously have to wear this?” Jaune asked Yang, “I’m a mage, not a farmer.” He was wearing just normal farmer’s clothes.

Yang snickered. “C'mon, Jaune! Live a little! We’re gonna see how much we can all make her cum and see about her milk then.”

“And… you want me to act like I’m going to milk my cow?” Jaune asked.

“I’m curious to see Nora’s reaction.”

“And everyone else’s, I bet.” Jaune remarked.

“Never said that!” Yang said and put her claws to his back, pushing him through his home to the living room where everyone was lounging about.

Everyone just stopped speaking with each other and stared at Jaune, each with varying levels of humor written in their faces. “What are you wearing!?” Ruby exclaimed and just started laughing.

Jaune felt heat rise in his cheeks from embarrassment as the others began to laugh. “W-well, I’m just wearing what I thought would be best for milking my cow.”

Everyone laughed even more at that but Nora stopped laughing and she felt heat rising in her in a different way. She licked her lips and her thighs unconsciously rubbed together as Jaune stepped over to her. “Are you ready to be milked, Nora?” Jaune asked the minotaur.

“U-umm…” Nora just stared up at Jaune and blinked a few times as she felt her pussy start to get wet.

“Is something the matter, Nora?” Rin asked at her side.

Nora didn’t answer and moved herself on the couch, putting herself on her hands and knees for Jaune while Rin moved out of the way, and now everyone had stopped laughing as their curiosity grew at seeing the look on Nora’s face. Jaune moved behind her and bent over her, reaching his hands around her to play with her breasts a bit for a few moments.

“These feel really full. Yeah, I think they’re good and ready to be milked later~” Jaune cooed right next to Nora’s ear.

“Holy fuck~” Nora moaned and felt her juices trickling down her thighs, “Milk your cowgirl all you want, master~”

“Fuck yeah, it worked!” Yang cheered, pumping her fists into the air.

“What worked?” Blake asked as the dragon made her way over to where she sat on a new couch, sitting down right next to Blake.

“I got Jaune to put that outfit on and act like a farmer going to milk his cows.” Yang snickered, smirking widely.

Blake let out a chuckle and cuddled up next to Yang to watch the show as Nora moaned with every small squeeze of her breasts. A bit of milk trickled from them that Ruby caught in a couple of glasses that she and Rin drank out of. Soon, Jaune took his hands from her and pulled his cock out of his pants, slapping it against Nora’s ass a bit. “Alright, Nora. We’re gonna get you going real good before you’re milked. You’re gonna give us te best milk you can give, understand?”

“Y-yeah,” Nora replied and felt dryness in her throat, “Make my milk better~”

Jaune slowly inserted his hard member into her pussy and made her let out a deep moan, then he started to pump in and out of her at a steady pace as everyone looked on in surprise. “Yang, I believe you just helped Nora discover a new kink,” Pyrrha remarked, “Jaune, when you cum, can you pull out of Nora and give it to me?”

“Sure thing, Pyr.” Jaune replied without stopping.

Blake looked at Pyrrha and grinned. “What? Like how you love to watch us all fuck or how Weiss loved to play the naughty maid?”

“I do not!” Weiss exclaimed indignantly.

“Do too.” Blake replied.

“Do not!”

“You so do,” Yang said, a smirk never leaving her face from before, “You’re always wearing that outfit.”

“You always wear that dress.” Weiss retorted.

“It’s bound to my magic,” Yang said and stood up, “I can take it off and be like Blakey, though~” She said in a sultry tone and slid the white garment off her shoulders, making Weiss blush.

“Why don’t you come here and clean me up~?”

Weiss’ knees shook and she slowly walked over to her, then Yang pulled her down onto the couch between her and Blake and they started having fun while Pyrrha sat down in the floor next to the couch, beginning to pleasure herself as she waited for her meal. Through all of that, Jaune kept fucking Nora as Ruby and Rin took turns kissing her, sliding their long tongues down her throat for her to moan around. Jaune’s dick plunged in and out of Nora’s pussy over and over for the next twenty minutes before he made the minotaur cum and let out a long and muffled moaning scream.

“Just a few more times and you’ll be ready to be milked, Nora~” Jaune assured the girl.

Nora couldn’t respond with Rin’s tongue in her throat as the lamia made out with her, circling her long tongue around her throat while Ruby played with Rin’s asscheeks, waiting for her turn. She watched Rin for a few moments before she had an idea, then she moved in and put her face right next to Rin’s. Rin started to move to let Ruby have her turn, but the succubus put her arm around her shoulders to hold her there while she sent her tongue out, pushing it past Nora’s lips to join Rin’s in her throat. Nora felt it being filled up by both of the tongues and she felt Rin’s start to coil around Ruby’s, and she moaned even more as they both worked their tongues in unison.

While the three were busy with milking Nora, Blake was eating Weiss out from behind with her head under her skirt and Weiss herself was on her hands and knees like Nora as she licked Yang’s pussy, cleaning up the juices of arousal that came from her from watching the action on the other couch. She just laid back with her claws behind her head and let Weiss do her thing and she and the fairy moaned from pleasure.

“You make for a great maid,” Yang remarked, “You clean everything up real nicely~”

Blake pulled back from Weiss’ pussy for a moment. “It’s even better because she gets so into it. We all know she loves acting like such a slutty little maid~” She said before diving back in, working her rough tongue all along the length of Weiss’ folds.

Weiss let out a huff of air through her nose and just continued what she was doing. At the other couch, Pyrrha felt herself close to the edge and she slowed down a bit, just waiting on Jaune to let her have his spunk. By that time, she had stripped out of her clothes and she had two fingers buried deep in her pussy. She saw Jaune start to ram his cock harder into Nora’s snatch and she straightened her back, getting up on her knees in anticipation.

Nora let out another scream around the two tongues and she came once more, her knees wobbling as her walls clenched around Jaune’s cock. He let out a grunt and pulled out of her, then he stood from the couch and faced Pyrrha, and she quickly wrapped her lips around his cock. She grabbed the empty glass she always kept around and held it under her chin as she used her other hand to start pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace again. Jaune started to thrust into her mouth and his member hit the back of her throat multiple times, but she didn’t gag much at all. She had grown used to it over the time she had been with him.

She soon felt Jaune’s cum shoot from his dick and fill her mouth and she swallowed it greedily until it overfilled her, then it burst from her lips and flowed down into her glass. Jaune continued to thrust into her mouth and she let out a deep and long moan around it as her orgasm shook her body and her toes curled in pleasure. Jaune pulled out of her mouth and directed the rest of his cum toward her quarter-full glass and filled it up halfway before he stopped, stroking and lightly squeezing his shaft to get a bit more out for her. Pyrrha licked her lips clean and kissed the tip of his cock before he smiled at her and went back to Nora.

He knelt down at her side and pulled her tit out to the side a bit for him to suck on her nipple and get abit of milk to taste. “A-am I ready yet, master?” Nora asked him after Rin and Ruby took their tongues from her.

Jaune hummed and let go of her breast, leaving it jiggling under her for a moment. “Not yet. Just abit more.”

“Did it taste the s-same as before~?” Yang asked him through a moan as Weiss sucked on her clit and flicked it with her tongue.

“Yeah. So the taste is pretty consistent with her arousal levels,” Jaune answered her and reached his hand up to play with Nora’s ass a bit, then he looked to Ruby and Rin, “You girls wanna help me out with her a bit more?”

Both girls looked to each other and they smiled, then everyone moved around. Nora was put over the back of the couch with her breasts hanging behind it while her pussy was presented to Jaune. Plus it helped support her wobbling knees and it would be easier for them to milk her, and Nora was just turned on even more in her new position. It was a huge win.

Jaune slowly slid his cock back inside of Nora’s pussy. If she had toes, they would be curling in pleasure so hard right now. Rin and Ruby got on either side of her and their tongues slowly slid across her asshole and her folds around Jaune’s cock. The tips of Rin’s forked tongue played with her clit while Ruby’s teased going into her ass. During that, Jaune was slowly pumping his meat in and out of her pussy and it all just made Nora moan continuously as milk began to trickle from her nipples onto the floor.

Weiss let out a scream into Yang’s folds as Blake finally made her cum after going so slow and it made Weiss nearly collapsed onto the couch. Blake continued to lick her folds as she continued with Yang’s, spurred by her orgasm to do more to please the dragon in front of her. She nibbled and flicked Yang’s clit with her teeth and her tongue and Yang’s back arched as she started to wrap her legs around Weiss’ body to pull her tighter against her. Weiss felt the strong legs around her and she let out a pleased hum, then she felt Yang’s humanized hands on the back of her head and heard her scream for her, holding tightly onto her hair to keep the fairy in place.

“Mmm, Weiss, you need to clean something else~” Blake purred and situated herself to lay on her back, spreading her legs open.

Yang eventually leg go of Weiss’ hair and let her legs fall from her, then Weiss turned around on the couch. “I’ll clean you up right away, dear~”

Weiss dove into the nekomata’s pussy as Nora let out a long, loud, and deep moan as another orgasm hit her body and her torso collapsed over the back of the couch. She rose back up and the three continued to pleasure her from behind. Jaune kept slowly moving in and out of her, keeping from going fast or hard so he wouldn’t knock Ruby and Rin’s heads back and forth. For something new to do, Ruby slid her tongue under Jaune’s cock and slowly pushed it inside of her pussy. Nora let out a squeal and her hooves kicked around a bit from the pleasure as Ruby took her tongue as far as she could into her snatch under Jaune’s cock, then she wriggled it around under it to start to drive Nora wilder than what she already was.

It wasn’t long after that until Nora came once more and screamed as her walls clenched around Jaune’s cock and Ruby’s tongue. “Just a bit more, then you’ll be ready to milk.”

Nora moaned at what he said and she felt Rin’s tongue lavishing her folds even more than before. Rin saw what Ruby was doing with her tongue and she got an idea, and she giggled because if Nora was loving it now, she was about to love it even more. Rin teased Nora’s clit for a few moments and then she started to ease the tips of her tongue inside her pussy alongside Jaune’s cock. Nora felt it enter her and she shivered heavily, and Rin started to coil her tongue around Jaune’s cock inside of her and moved it up and down the shaft with his soft thrusts.

“Oh my fucking lord~” Jaune moaned loudly and shivered a bit with Nora, “That feels amazing, Rin~”

Nora lost her voice at the extreme amounts of pleasure in her pussy and from all of her orgasms and all she could do was let out short squeaks. She had never felt something like this before and it was the best she had ever felt inside her. Her whole body shook almost violently and she gripped the back of the couch hard as she came harder than ever and it forced a scream of ecstasy to erupt from her, followed by multiple high pitched squeals and moans as her fifth, most intense orgasm crashed through her body. She started to drool onto the floor a bit to mix with her small puddle of milk.

Jaune felt her walls tighten more than before, the feeling only amplified by Rin and Ruby’s tongues, and he let out a grunt, then he looked around to see Pyrrha with her glass almost empty. “Pyr, want more?”

She immediately nodded and went to her knees on the floor, opening her mouth up wide and showing her fangs. Jaune took his cock from Nora and Rin and he turned around to shove it into Pyrrha’s mouth. He quickly unloaded another large, thick batch of his life force into her mouth and she greedily gulped as much of it down that she could, always moaning at the warmth of it. It started filling her mouth up more and she reached up to grab it in her hand, then she took it from her mouth and pointed it into her glass to fill it back up.

When she was done with that, Jaune walked around the couch and knelt down in front of Nora. She was barely keeping herself held up as Rin and Ruby cleaned her pussy and thighs with their tongues. “Am I ready yet, mashter~?” She asked him, panting with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

“I think you’re more than ready,” Jaune told her and lightly took hold of one of her tits, then he leaned in and guided it toward his mouth. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck on it, then his eyes widened and he let out a long moan before he pulled back, “Holy shit, someone get some empty glasses or bottles or something!”

“B-busy~!” Blake replied through a loud moan as Weiss cleaned her pussy with her tongue.

“I got it,” Yang said and stood from the couch that she was on, “Is it that good?”

Jaune nodded multiple times. “This is the best milk or anything I’ve ever tasted! Ruby, Rin, come here!” He sounded like an excited child.

The two stopped licking Nora clean and went around the couch, both of them showing a great deal of interest as they quickly knelt down on either side of the minotaur. They both grabbed her tits and made Nora let out a short moan, then they started sucking on them and they all three moaned.

“Oh Light~” Rin said and licked her lips, “I never knew Nora could produce such… I-I don’t even know how to describe it. It’s so good!”

Ruby didn’t even have anything to say as she just kept sucking on Nora’s tit. “Ruby, slow down,” Jaune laughed, “Save some for the others-”

“Nyaaa~!” Blake gave a loud meow that made her sound like a cat as Weiss slowly and lightly scraped a fingernail down her inner walls, driving her to orgasm and making her juices squirt over Weiss’ face.

“Well that’s new,” Jaune remarked, “I guess I never did enough to make you squirt like that, Blake.”

“Try harder, please~” Blake replied, her chest rising and falling deeply as she caught her breath.

Weiss rose up from her pussy and smiled. “All clean~”

Blake nodded and rose up to her knees right in front of Weiss. “Now let me clean you~”

She pushed Weiss onto the couch and started licking her face clean of her own juices, making Weiss start to giggle. Yang came back into the room with four empty glass bottles and glanced over to Weiss and Blake. “Ooh that’s hot. Looks like Weiss really knows how to make a kitty purr~”

Blake looked at her and gave a playful hiss before returning to licking Weiss’ face. Yang laughed and walked the bottles over to Jaune. He took two of them and placed them both under Nora’s tits. He then grabbed her breasts and started to squeeze them, making Nora let out deep moans as her milk was coaxed from her, dripping in long streams into the bottles. She let herself just plop down with her tits still hanging over the back of the couch, still drooling from her orgasms. Ruby could barely contain herself as she watched Jaune milk Nora and Rin was still trying to to form words to describe the quality of the milk.

It seemed like no time at all until Jaune filled the bottles up. “Take one of these to Weiss and Blake,” He said to Rin, “Hey Pyrrha, wanna taste?”

She looked over the back of the couch, finishing off her glass of cum. “Fill my glass?”

Jaune grinned and took it from her. “I dunno how mixing my cum with Nora’s milk will taste, but you can try it. She seems to have enough to go around right now.”

He started to fill up her glass while Yang sat on the floor, taking the other full bottle. She took a short drink of it and almost jumped in shock from the taste. “Oh fucking gods, this is awesome!” She exclaimed, “Nora, you make the best damn milk ever!”

“Thank yooooouuu~” Nora giggled.

“Nyaaaa~” Blake meowed lightly as her tails started to swish around behind her, then she handed the bottle to Weiss, “So good~”

Weiss took a drink and her eyes closed in pleasure. “Delectable~” Weiss moaned when she had her taste, “It’s so much better than desserts. As sweet as chocolate and just delicious, but it’s so good for a person…”

“I believe the only downside to it right now is that Nora is…” Rin thought for a moment, looking back to see Nora lolling her head back and forth with a big, dopey smile on her face, “She’s very out of it right now.”

Jaune handed Pyrrha her half full glass and she took a sip, her body relaxing at tasting the mix between the delicious milk and the cum that it washed into her mouth with it. She didn’t say anything but she started to drink it all as she closed her eyes.

“Okay, I think we might need… one or two more bottles or just a couple glasses,” Jaune said to someone, “I’m done after that. I don’t want to make Nora sore by getting too much.”

Rin went to the kitchen and soon came back with two large glasses, walking them over to Jaune. “I can’t imagine what this would taste like cold.”

“Or with cookies!” Ruby squealed, “Nora, you’re awesome!” She rose up and started to make out with Nora, and the minotaur returned it and lazily wrapped her arms around her.

“I don’t think we should do this too often,” Jaune said and set the full bottles to the side, then he put the glasses in their place, “I mean, Nora’s brain is kinda fried right now. I don’t really want to keep doing that to her just for really awesome milk. Maybe once a month?” He asked Rin.

She nodded and smiled. “That can work out nicely. I’m sure Nora would love to have sex like that every few weeks.”

“How did that idea come into your head to do what you did with your tongue?” Jaune asked, “It felt amazing for me and I guess it really felt amazing for Nora.

“Hmm… It just came to me when I saw how Ruby used her tongue.”

“Well… Next time I have sex with someone, I kinda want you and Ruby to be there because that was just… so amazing.”

“Me next!” Blake and Yang cheered at the same time.

Ruby separated from Nora and looked down at Jaune. “Can I be next, Jaune?” She asked and tilted her head a bit as she gave him a small smile, then she made her eyes shine a bit with fake tears.

Jaune smiled back at her. “Sure, Ruby.”

Blake whined a bit. “Did you just use magic on Jaune, Ruby?”

“Yeah, the magic of being freaking cute with those eyes.” Jaune said with a laugh, finishing up with filling the glasses.

“I call next after Rubes!” Yang exclaimed.

“No fair!” Blake pouted.

“How about you two fuck each other for it?” Weiss suggested.

Yang and Blake stared at her, then at each other. Both of them smirked. “Deal.”


	8. Roleplay Fun

///Mage Jaune. For fun Jaune and his girls like to role play. s'laying' the dragon, staking the vampire, pet play for the nekomata. They all have their little fantasies they want to play and Jaune was happy to fulfill them.///

XXXX

Jaune loved his life right now. When he first started training his magical abilities, he never knew how far he would be able to get because he just sucked at using magic and he didn’t have a lot of it in him. Then when Ruby just fell out of a portal in front of his house, his life just took off for the better. He had met and had grown to love a succubus, a lamia, a minotaur, a nekomata, a vampire, a fucking dragon, and a leanan sidhe. They were all bound to him because they trusted him, and he saw that they all began to love him too.

“Nyaa~”

Jaune looked over from his chair to see Blake crawling over to him with a big smile on her face. Around her neck was a thin black collar that she had taken to wearing for a bit of fun, and Jaune loved that she loved to play like his pet. He patted his knee and she came up to him, then he started to pet her between her ears and made her start to purr deeply.

“Does my pretty little kitty want some special milk?” Jaune asked playfully.

Blake let out another meow and crouched in front of him, then he spread his legs and she moved between them. Jaune pulled his cock out of his pants and Blake began to purr even more, then she took hold of it and started to bounce it around in her hands.

Jaune laughed and scritched her ears even more. “Oh you’re really playful today, aren’t you?”

Blake nodded and started to rub the side of her head against his cock, tickling it with her hair. Jaune shivered a bit at that, then Blake began to lick every inch of the underside of his shaft with her rough tongue. Jaune began to moan as she slathered his member with her saliva , then she wrapped her lips around its girth and sucked on the side of it, moving her lips along the length of it while she kept using her tongue. She did that on both sides of his cock for several moments until she started to lightly press one of her fangs into the tip of his cock, making him jolt in place a bit but he still took pleasure in it and moaned.

After that, Blake started to bob up and down on Jaune’s cock, taking it halfway to the base as she looked up into his eyes. Jaune kept petting her and smiled at her at every moment and she closed her eyes and giggled around him, giving him more pleasure before she started to take more of him into her throat. She soon made it to the base and her nose touched his skin, then he let go of her head and she started to bob up and down again and gagged every time she went back down. Jaune moaned and relaxed in his seat as she purred and moaned around him.

She fucked her own throat with his cock for thirty minutes before Jaune let out a long groan and started to cum down her throat. Blake let out a pleased hum and she purred more deeply as she swallowed every bit of his cum. Jaune knew Pyrrha probably could as well, but he also knew Pyrrha loved to savor his cum. Blake just wanted to take it all down her throat and not make a mess like a good kitten. Not one of those asshole cats that knock everything down. Jaune’s sister had a cat like that. It was a dick.

Jaune soon stopped cumming and Blake raised up off of him, opening her mouth to show it was empty. “Good girl. You swallowed it all down. I think you deserve a treat now~”

“Nyaa~” Blake crawled up into his lap and rubbed her pussy against his cock, “Thank you, master~”

“No problem, kitty cat.” Jaune replied and picked her up, then he stood up and took her to a couch.

He set her down and pushed his cock into her pussy. She let out a meow and clung tightly to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and she rubbed the side of her head against his. Jaune started to fuck her pussy at a fast pace for her. He didn’t want to go slow and tease her after she took his cum and didn’t make a mess. He took pleasure in hearing the moans, purrs, and meows the nekomata was giving him and he let her dig her claws into his back as hard as she wanted, feeling her ripping his shirt.

“Scratch my back as hard as you want, pretty kitty~“Jaune cooed and felt her dig a bit harder into his skin, "You’re such a sexy little pet. That collar looks so damn good on you~”

“Nyaaaa~” Blake meowed and felt herself begin to cum from a combination of Jaune’s fast thrusts and what he said to her. She let out a louder meow that melted into a pleasured scream. Her body quivered under him and her walls tightened around his cock, urging him to go harder for several minutes before he let himself cum again to fill her pussy up to the brim, some of his spunk pushing past his cock to drip onto the couch.

After a few moments, Blake’s grip on him relaxed and she let go of him. Jaune sat down next to her and she crawled up against him, curling up as she laid her head on his shoulder. She rubbed it back and forth for a few moments before she decided to take a nap, purring at every moment.

“I’ll take you for a walk outside later. How’s that sound?” Jaune asked his pet.

Blake smiled and leaned her head up to lick his cheek. “Yes, please~”

XxXxX

Jaune had found out that after he gave Pyrrha a glass of his blood, she started to get very horny. If he had to guess, it would be because of how he was bound to a succubus, his blood started to carry something in it that just turned Pyrrha on more than anything. And with that, he found out that Pyrrha loved to play with her words.

“Oh, are you going to drive your stake inside of me, Jaune~?” She asked in a sultry tone after drinking half a glass of Jaune’s lifesource in her bedroom.

Jaune smirked and slid her shirt off, then he started to play with her breasts. “I’m going to drive it so deep inside of you, Pyrrha~” He leaned down and grabbed one of her nipples in his teeth, making her let out a moan, “I’m gonna take it slow and make sure you feel it~”

Pyrrha drank the rest of the blood that was in the glass and set it down on the nightstand, then Jaune pushed her onto the bed and ever-so-slowly pulled her pants off her legs. He dropped down over her and lifted and spread her legs, and she held onto them and presented her pussy to him. He kicked his pants off and and grabbed Pyrrha’s hips, then he slowly pressed his cock into her pussy and spread her folds open for him.

Pyrrha let out a throaty moan when pulled on her hips roughly and hilted his cock deep inside of her. In that position, she felt his meat could go deeper than normal and she loved it. “Oh yes, Jaune~ Drive your stake deeper into your vampire slut~”

Jaune easily obliged and started to slowly pump his ‘stake’ in and out of her sopping wet pussy, moving his hips around in circles to make his cock grind against her walls and make her moan more for him. Jaune was so glad that his girls were so comfortable around him that they let their fantasies come out sometimes when he had sex with them. It was awesome.

Jaune slowly fucked Pyrrha for well over a couple of hours, always slowing down when he felt and saw that she was close to her climax. It was driving the vampire mad with pleasure every time he slowed down, nearly grinding to a stop every time until she calmed down and he picked up the pace again. It was such pleasurable hell for her and when he finally drove her to orgasm, she screamed his name as her body shook heavily. Jaune soon released his load into her pussy and grabbed her glass as rope after rope of cum painted her walls white.

When he was finished, he pulled out of her and put the glass up to her pussy, letting the mix of their juices drain into the glass. When it was filled close to halfway, he gave it to Pyrrha to let her drink it down to fill her up with a full meal of his life energy after the blood he gave her earlier. Soon after, she moved to lay her head on her pillows to sleep after her fun and Jaune left her alone for the moment, just letting her rest up.

XxXxX

Weiss worked with doing her share of chores in her usual maid outfit. She cleaned what she saw needed to be cleaned, she took up cooking for everyone, and she straightened things up after Ruby had been in a room. She didn’t mind it at all because it was for Jaune, the mage that gave her a second chance and freed her from her slavery to him. She was not going to break that trust with him or anyone if she could help it. Plus, she got to have so much fun.

“Hey Weiss! Can you come to the living room and help me clean something up!”

Weiss smirked at Jaune’s call. “Coming, master~!” She sang out and floated off to the living room.

There, she saw Jaune sitting in his seat, snuggled up with Blake as he petted her ears. She also saw that he had his cock out. “What did you need help with cleaning?” She asked coyly.

Jaune grinned. “My spear needs polished up again. Think you can do that?”

Weiss floated on over and dropped to her knees between Jaune’s legs. “You know I have such a hard time polishing such a long, thick spear with my dainty little hands~”

Jaune cupped her cheek in his hand. “Even so, you always do such a good job, my fairy~”

Weiss let out a giggle and and moved in closer. “I always do my best~” She cooed and spit in her hands, then she wrapped them both around Jaune’s cock and started to jerk him off.

Jaune moaned as Weiss cleaned his spear, applying more spit every few moments to keep it slick in her hands. Every so often, she leaned forward and started to suck on his balls to clean them as well as she rubbed his wet cock against her face. After a few minutes of focusing on Jaune’s grapefruits, she went back to focusing on his member and took the head into her mouth to suck on it and play around with it using her tongue, all while she kept stroking his shaft with both hands.

Soon, Jaune pushed her gently off him and he grabbed her shoulders to put her on the couch while Blake just watched, purring at the show before her. Jaune flipped Weiss’ short skirt up and pulled her panties to the side, then he inserted his cock into her pussy to a long moan from the fairy. “Oh gods, make your little maid dirty, master~” Weiss said and reached up to put her hands on his shoulders, “Cover me in your cum and make me filthy~”

“And then master’s kitten will clean you up~” Blake cooed and leaned in, slowly taking her tongue and sliding it up Weiss’ cheek to make her let out another moan.

Jaune fucked Weiss at a steady pace as Blake continued to lick her face and neck. The nekomata then slid her hand down Weiss’ body and slowly started to tease her clit, making her let out deeper moans and short squeaks. After thirty minutes, Weiss’ body tensed up a bit and she let out a long series of warbling moans as her orgasm hit her. Jaune felt her walls tighten around his cock and he let out a moan as she spread her legs out wide for him and it spurred him to thrust harder into her.

Jaune looked down at Weiss and smiled at her. “Weiss, I’m gonna cover your gorgeous face like you want~”

Weiss let out another long moan at hearing what he said and her arms fell to her sides. Jaune soon pulled out of her and started to jerk himself off as Weiss closed her eyes in anticipation. Blake leaned back from Weiss and Jaune let out a moan before he started to cum, shooting rope after rope of his thick spunk all over Weiss’ clothes and her face. Weiss shivered at the warmth beginning to cover her face. After a few moments, Jaune stopped cumming and Weiss opened her eyes, moaning and savoring the feeling of her face and her clothes being covered by Jaune’s cum.

“Blake, go ahead and clean this naughty, dirty maid up,” Jaune said and petted the cat girl’s ears, “I’ll give you a treat later if you do good.”

Blake smiled. “Of course, master~” She said and slowly started to lick Weiss clean.

XxXxX

“Oh darn, you’ve defeated me again~” Yang said and let her arms relax under Jaune’s grip after the two wrestled around on his bed, “Always after the golden dragon’s treasure~”

Jaune looked down on her face as he pressed his knee between her legs. “I keep running my sword into you but I just can’t keep myself away~” He grinned at seeing her bite her lip, “I want your treasure~”

“You’ll have to slay me to get it~” Yang said in a sultry growl that made Jaune grin wider and his cock get hard between his legs. A great thing about naked wrestling is that there was no clothes to get in the way.

Jaune flipped her around on the bed and pressed her head into the sheets, then he pulled her ass into the air to earn a playful giggle from her. Jaune ran his fingers along the golden scales on her calves and thighs before he started to massaged her wet folds. Yang started to let out short hums of pleasure and she closed her eyes, letting herself relax completely.

“Are you just gonna tease me or are you gonna plunge your sword inside me?” Yang asked him, wiggling her ass back and forth.

Jaune smacked her ass and she gave a short gasp. “I’m gonna ram it so hard inside of you, my dragon fucktoy~”

Jaune moved and leaned over her as he put his cock in her pussy. He started to fuck her hard and fast, leaning further over her to keep pressing her head into the bed. Yang immediately started screaming in pleasure as Jaune pumped in and out of her body. Jaune found out she really loved to be fucked fast and hard and she absolutely loved to play the part of the great dragon being brought down by a human to be dominated. She was powerful, but sometimes she loved to just let that go and submit to a certain blonde and let him take his sword and just give it to her.

“Mmm, do you like slaying me, Jaune~?” Yang asked.

“I love it, Yang,” Jaune replied and squeezed her ass in his fingers, “I always love to slay you and claim your sweet treasure~”

Yang let out an even deeper moan like a growl and bit into the bedsheets, still loving the decision she made months ago to see who was new in her territory. She reunited with her sister, she got to fuck her best friend on a regular basis, she now had a whole group of sexy and cute girls she could have fun with, she got to drink some awesome milk, and she could let loose and do a bit of roleplay. It was fucking awesome.

Jaune licked his lips as he felt Yang’s inner walls slowly tighten around his cock. “Oh I think the fearsome dragon is about to cum, huh?”

“Oh yes, Jaune~ Make your little dragon cum all over your sword~” Yang said and her toes curled when he started to fuck her harder.

“Oh I have an idea…” Jaune said and Yang grew curious.

He started to use his magic and Yang started to feel a tingling sensation inside her pussy. Then, she felt short jolts of electricity shocking her inner walls and she started to let out loud screams. “Oh fuck, Jaune! Keep shocking me~!”

Jaune smiled at the knowledge that his idea worked and he kept doing that for her, quickly driving her to orgasm as she let out even louder screams and her back arched under him. He continued to fuck her with his shocking member and he quickly made her cum again as he felt his cock being squeezed tightly by her walls. He didn’t last for too much longer before he hilted himself hard into her and let his cum fill her up as he unloaded numerous thick bursts into her.

Yang came again and again as his cum shocked her insides in the best of ways, then he pulled his cock out of her and she fell onto the bed. Her body shook heavily as Jaune’s cum slowly flowed out of her and kept sending out jolts into her sensitive pussy.

Jaune turned her body over and started to lightly play with her breasts, squeezing them in his fingers as he smiled at her. “Time to claim my other treasure~” He cooed and kissed her, and they began to slowly make out with each other as Yang moaned into his mouth.

Yeah, Jaune definitely loved his life now.


	9. Burning Lust

///How about a Ignis!Cinder? Could our young mage soothe her violent flames and insatiable lust~?///

XXXX

Jaune had decided to take a trip to a more volcanic region to train with his magic thanks to Ruby portaling him there. He figured it would be a good place to train with bigger spells that wouldn’t be too close to the village in case something went wrong. He blasted large fireballs and icy spears toward large boulders in the area and he grinned each time he did it, glad he can finally do things like this. He had good training when he used his magic to make his home bigger, but still. It was great.

“You’re so much more powerful than when we met,” Ruby remarked and took a strawberry from a pouch she had, “Catch!”

Jaune turned just as Ruby tossed the strawberry to him and he caught it in his mouth. He grabbed it in his fingers and smiled. “I feel a lot more powerful too. Like before you, I felt so useless but now I feel like I can do so much for people. Just a little more and I can finish up that school building for the village.”

Ruby watched as Jaune ate the strawberry and tossed the stem to the ground. “My mom would love to meet you,” She said and stepped closer to Jaune, “I can’t wait until she does, then you can see what a real succubus can do~”

Jaune would have replied to her if it wasn’t for Ruby standing on her toes to kiss him, sending her tongue down his throat like he had grown to love from her and Rin. Ruby enjoyed the feeling of his throat around her tongue and she swirled it around, making Jaune moan deeply. Ruby would have done more, but she sensed something coming to them and she pulled back from Jaune to look around them, seeing a woman stepping up toward them, naked while her arms, legs, and chest were coated in flames and the tips of her hair were smoldering as well.

“Oh fuck…” Jaune breathed out, “I didn’t expect to see an ignis…

Ruby tilted her head. “She’s staring right at you, Jaune,” She said and grinned, stepping away from him, “You got this. You tamed a dragon, so you can do it with her.”

“It’s more like the dragon is letting me fuck her constantly…” Jaune remarked dryly.

“Hello there~” The ignis girl cooed and stepped closer to Jaune, “Are you lost?”

Jaune shook his head. “J-just practicing my magic. Wh-who are you?”

“My name is Cinder,” She introduced herself and stepped even closer and wrapped her flaming arms around him, “And you will fuck me~”

Jaune felt her flames cover his body and he let out a surprised yelp, but they didn’t burn or even feel hot. They felt… nice, and Jaune started to feel horny but he wasn’t overtaken by lust like what he had read of Cinder’s race. He could play into that. He jumped a bit when he felt Ruby’s hand on his shoulder and Cinder just seemed to ignore her.

‘You feeling okay?’ She asked mentally as Cinder started to rub his crotch.

‘Y-yeah, I feel fine. Just horny, but I don’t feel the urge to fuck her brains out.’ Jaune replied.

'I think that might be a side effect of me being your familiar too. You may not be able to be controlled by stuff like that because succubi aren’t.’

'Huh. Nice. Now I just need to fuck her and use my spell. What sucks is I might have to use my spell a bit harder so I can control her if she starts to lose control of herself. I don’t want anyone hurt.’

'You can do it, Jaune!’

Jaune took the encouragement to heart and he took a deep breath before he moved in to kiss Cinder, making the ignis moan and squeeze the bulge in his pants. He reached down and pulled his pants off, then he took his shirt off and Ruby held them for him, eating on her strawberries as she watched the show. Cinder felt his cock and stroked it as she began to kiss him again. Before long, she pushed Jaune onto the ground and dropped over him, then she grabbed his cock and directed it to her hot pussy.

Jaune moaned when he felt his member enveloped in her hot walls. Then, Cinder started to ride him, bouncing up and down on him to make herself moan. “It’s been so long since I’ve had sex~” Cinder said.

“Hard to believe with such a sexy girl like you.” Jaune said with a smirk.

Cinder laughed. “I’m going to like claiming you~”

Jaune bit his lower lip and grabbed onto her hips, forcing her back down onto his cock after she rose up. Both of them moaned louder as Cinder’s arousal and lust flared and her flames grew a bit brighter. Jaune felt the same way about her as he began to thrust his hips upward when he pulled her down and he gave her more pleasure. Cinder leaned over Jaune and put her hands on his chest as her flames engulfed them both and he started to have first-hand experience of sex with one of her race.

Cinder started to go harder, slamming her hips down into his to make their skin slap together. Every moment, her desire grew and she slammed down harder and harder while Jaune matched her with his thrusts. In just ten minutes, both Jaune and Cinder came and Jaune painted her tightening walls white with his cum in multiple spurts. That didn’t stop either of them as it just turned Cinder on even more.

He pushed her over to the side and her back hit the ground. She didn’t care in the slightest as Jaune got on his knees and started to fuck her even harder, holding her left leg up over his chest and shoulder. Cinder’s moans became louder and louder and she was loving every moment of it. Then, Ruby came in from the side and started to rub her clit, rolling it around in her finger’s to drive her pleasure through the roof. Cinder let out a short scream as Ruby pinched the sensitive nub over and over and drove her to orgasm once more before she stopped and took her hand away from the ignis.

Ruby put her hand on Jaune’s shoulder. 'To be honest, I doubt with her lust she’ll notice when you do the thing.’

Jaune glanced at her. 'Umm…’

'Don’t worry. I’m not touching her so she can’t hear me.’

'Right. Kinda forgot… So you think she won’t even notice?’

'Maybe not. It’s up to you if you wanna take the chance.’

Jaune nodded shortly and leaned over Cinder, making her leg press right up next to her left breast and he put his hands to the side of her head. He started to subtly use his spell and made white and orange auras glow, covered up by Cinder’s flames. Jaune slowed down with his thrusts to concentrate but her eyes shot open and she fixed a glare on him, making him freeze and stop everything.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She growled.

“U-umm…” Jaune hesitated and Ruby sat close by Jaune to grab him and teleport them both away if she needed to.

“Keep fucking me!” She yelled at him.

Jaune quickly started to fuck her again. “S-sorry!” He apologized and went harder than before, trying to mask what he was doing with his thrusts.

“Mmm, just keep going, love~” Cinder said.

Jaune breathed easier knowing he hadn’t been found out and kept up his thrusts as best he could while he used that spell. The auras glowed again and Jaune leaned down to steal a kiss, muffling the moans Cinder was giving. Cinder was loving that position, having her leg bent all the way up like it was. It was letting Jaune give her far more pleasure than what she ever hoped for from him. She was a rather young ignis, so she hasn’t had a lot of sex yet, mostly because she lived in a barren volcanic wasteland.

Several minutes later, Jaune finished with his spell. Cinder would still have her free will, but if she lost herself to her lust later on down the road then he would hopefully be able to control her and keep his girls, the townsfolk, and himself safe. In that order. He didn’t really know how he would have Cinder move in. Maybe make a room that was basically like a mini version of her home? His power just grew, so he could probably do that and make sure the rest of the house was unaffected by the heat. Although he would let Cinder decide if she wanted to try out a bed. Yang loved it after sleeping on rocky ground most of her life.

Jaune pulled up from Cinder’s face and looked down into her face to judge her reactions if she noticed him binding her. He only saw her eyes closed in bliss and he heard her moaning grow louder once more, so she probably either didn’t notice or doesn’t care. Jaune hoped it was the latter.

Without the distraction, he started to fuck her even harder than he was before, sending Cinder into another intense orgasm. “Oh you’ll always be mine, love~!” She screamed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and she hooked her right leg around his waist, “I want to keep fucking you~”

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore, Cinder,” Jaune assured her with a smile, “I’m Jaune, by the way.”

“J-Jaune…” Cinder repeated and smiled back at him, “You’re so good~”

“All of us think so too!” Ruby cheered.

Cinder looked over to her, regarding her for the first time while Jaune continued to pound her cunt. “And who are you?” She asked her.

“I’m Ruby Rose!” Ruby introduced herself with a bright smile and crawled forward, “I’m a succubus and I’m Jaune’s girlfriend-slash-familiar. Well, one of his girlfriends-slash-familiars.”

Cinder stared flatly at her. “Y-you mean to-Nnn~ tell me that-Ahh~” She moaned loudly, cutting into her words, “h-he bound a succubus to his will?”

“Nope! I bound myself because he’s a nice guy and the others were willing!”

“Are you going to try to bind me as well?” Cinder asked Jaune, her voice dripping with growing anger.

Ruby noticed it and leaned down to use her tongue on the idnis’ clit, relaxing her a bit as she made her moan more deeply. Jaune looked down at her and smiled. “Because of Ruby being my familiar, I didn’t lose myself to lust from your flames, but I did get really horny. As an exchange for me fucking you when you want, I bound you like I bound most of the other girls. You have your free will, but if you lose control then I’ll be able to get you to stop.”

'If you hurt us, then you’ll have a very pissed off dragon~’ Ruby said mentally with a giggle as she continued to flick Cinder’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

“A-a dragon!? Do you take me for a fool!?” Cinder yelled at her, “There is no way that-!”

“Cinder, calm down,” Jaune ordered her, “There’s no need to yell.”

Cinder willed herself to calm down as the two continued to pleasure her. 'The dragon is my big sister. She gave herself over to Jaune for constant sex. You can meet her if you want.’

“I would very much like to because I can’t believe this for a second.” Cinder said to them both.

Jaune grinned and gave Cinder a kiss. “Ruby, take us home.”

Ruby grabbed her strawberries and Jaune’s clothes and put her hands on Jaune and Cinder’s bodies and she summoned a portal, making it close around them and as soon as it did, it opened up and placed them in Jaune’s living room.

“Oh gods, have you been rolling around on the ground?” Weiss asked Jaune in exasperation, “You’re filthy!”

Cinder’s head bolted up at the voice and gasped at seeing the leanan sidhe standing close to them in a maid outfit, just sweeping the floor. “Kinda, sorry,” Jaune chuckled, “Kinda met an idnis. Meet Cinder. Cinder, meet Weiss.”

“Wh-what?” Cinder said in shock before having another orgasm under both Jaune and Ruby’s efforts.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I’ll fill up the tub, and I’m going to clean you off~” She giggled and walked out of the room.

“Wait!” Jaune called and Weiss poked her head back into the room, “Is Yang here? Cinder doesn’t believe she bound herself to me.”

“Yang Xiao Long!?” Cinder exclaimed in disbelief.

“Can you please not yell unless you’re cumming?”

Cinder’s head bolted around and she saw Blake leaning over the back of the couch, staring at her. “It’s extremely loud and my ears are sensitive.” Blake continued.

“A… nekomata?” Cinder asked, clearly very shocked as Jaune grunted above her, filling her pussy with cum that made her flames grow brighter as she had an orgasm and gave a pleasured scream.

Blake smirked. “That’s better~”

“Both of them are Jaune’s familiars!” Ruby said cheerfully to Cinder, “And he’s Blake’s mate too. There’s also a vampire, but she’s probably sleeping. And a lamia and minotaur at their dairy farm. We all wanted to be his familiars.

Cinder’s eyes were wide as she listened to Ruby all while Jaune kept fucking her on the floor of the house. She was about to say something, but she saw Yang walk through the door, shaking her hips with each step she took as she had an easygoing smile on her face.

"Hey there~” She greeted Cinder in a sing-song voice, “How’s his dick? Good, right?”

Cinder could only just stare at Yang as she moaned from Jaune’s thrusts, making Yang’s smile turn into a smirk. “See somethin’ you like?” She asked and pulled her dress down to expose her breasts to Cinder

“Y-you can’t be bound to him too…” Cinder said in complete disbelief.

Yang laughed. “Yep! Bound myself to him because he’s a good guy and a good fuck!”

Cinder was at a complete loss for words now. Jaune had to be powerful if he had so many familiars, especially the nekomata and the dragon. Knowing that just served to frighten her a bit but it just turned her on even more. She shook her head and looked back to Jaune, watching him thrust in and out of her pussy at a rapid and rough pace to give her the pleasure she craved.

“So Cinder, do we have a deal?” Jaune asked her, unloading another load of cum inside of her.

“Oh yeesss~” Cinder moaned and reached up to grab him, then she pulled him down to share another lustful kiss, “I want you to fuck me every day from now on!” She threw her head back and gave a scream as another orgasm hit her, “E-every day~”

“Does it have to be just Jaune?” Yang asked and sat on her knees, leaning over Cinder’s face, “'Cuz we can all make you cum too~”

Cinder let out a moan at the thougnht of more people giving her pleasure. “Mmmm~”

Yang giggled. “Oh I think she likes that, Blake.”

“Sounds like it. I wonder if she’s ever tried a lamia’s tongue.” Blake said with a grin.

Cinder came one final time just from the thought and she laid down, her head on Yang’s thighs. Her flames started to die down and she closed her eyes. Then, she was surprised by a soft kiss and opened them up to see Ruby. “Welcome to the club!” She cheered when she pulled back from her.

Cinder gulped as she came down from all her orgasms and Jaune stopped and pulled his cock out of her pussy. “Feeling okay?” Jaune asked her.

“I-I believe I may like it here…” Cinder replied and looked up to Blake, “A lamia’s tongue?”

Blake nodded. “It’s amazing. Rin’s tongue is so long and slender. It reaches every spot, just like Ruby’s.”

Cinder looked back to Ruby and the succubus stuck her tongue out as far as it could go. Cinder only moaned at the sight and the thought of being pleasured by a tongue like that. She had found a new home and she was going to love it.

Jaune stood up from Cinder and Yang picked her up and set her on the couch. “Now, I need to go take a bath and clean off. You girls have fun.” He said and left the room.


	10. Mimicry

///Mage Jaune was out on a shopping trip as the girls were left for a little R&R, on the way back from the market, he stumbled upon a lonesome treasure chest that appears to hold unimaginable treasures, but really it’s Neo, the Mimic, who heard from Cinder of the perfect man to capture...unfortunately she becomes clingy for him after he stuck a pole-shaped object in her keyhole, and now she wants him to ravish her.///

XXXX

Jaune was having a pretty good day so far. He was showered with praise for the work he did with finishing up the school with his magic. He normally wouldn’t care for praise, but that just told him that he did a good job and everyone was happy with it. Not only that, but people recognized his skill now and he offered free repairs on anything that was broken that needed to be mended. Sadly, except for bones or anything bodily for the moment. He’d definitely train more with healing magic very soon.

He was on his way home now with a few boxes of groceries and other things. He was letting all of his girls relax for awhile from constant sex, with Cinder and Yang being the ones getting the most out of him. Jaune never minded it because it always made the girls happy. He was walking along when something caught his eye off the side of the road, a glimmer of silver. He grew curious and walked off into the bushes and between trees and he found a magnificent-looking chest with silver bindings and inlays, little pink jewels embedded in the metal, and the wood was a beautiful brown color.

“Did someone just leave this here?” Jaune asked himself and inspected the chest more.

It was a bit small, but he knew even the smallest chest could hold the best treasure. Jaune set his boxes on the ground and looked around the chest before he found a strange-looking keyhole. He didn’t know exactly what to do, but he realized that he shouldn’t just try to open it. He learned from his family to never just open a chest too quickly because it could hold something monstrous. He steadied his excitement and eyed the keyhole, his thoughts trailing when he realized something very strange.

“That… looks like my dick can fit in.” Jaune deadpanned.

It was definitely a mimic. Jaune had a very strong feeling about that now, but he couldn’t just leave it there for some random person to come by and try to open it up. If Yang or Nora were there, they’d be telling him to just stick his dick in the hole. Jaune was torn on what to do. He didn’t know what would happen but he really didn’t want someone else finding it. So, with a lot of hesitation, he took his cock out of his pants and looked up to the sky.

“Please don’t bite it off.” He said and shoved his cock into he keyhole.

Not even a moment later, the chest opened up and Jaune let out a cry of shock when a girl in light and thin, skimpy clothing was thrown from it, her brown and pink eyes widened as she fell on top of him and the chest disappeared in a bright flash of light. The girl blinked a few times, her eyes switching back and forth between pink and brown, and Jaune blinked as well. She was just as cute as Ruby. Soon after, the girl just clung tightly to Jaune, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Jaune was shocked and lost on what to do or even what was happening. All he knew was that a girl was now clinging tightly to him.

“Umm… Hi?” Jaune greeted but received no answer from her, “Do… you have a name?”

The girl pulled back from him long enough and grabbed a nearby stick, then she wrote her name in the ground. “Neo?” Jaune asked and she nodded, “That’s a cute name.”

Neo smiled and winked at him. “Can you talk any at all?” Jaune asked and she shook her head, “Oh… I’m gonna call on some help.”

Neo tilted her head a bit and soon, she saw a small rift in the air open up and revealed a small succubus girl, then the rift closed and the girl stayed. “What’s going on, Jaune?”

Jaune looked up at her. “I found a mimic named Neo. Stuck my dick in the keyhole and now…”

Ruby laughed loudly. “Oh that’s hilarious!”

“Yeah, whatever. Can you use your telepathy to let us talk to each other?”

Ruby nodded and knelt down next to them, then she put her hands on Jaune and Neo’s shoulders. ‘Hiya, cutie!’ Ruby greeted mentally.

‘Hey.’ Neo greeted back.

‘So, why are you clinging to me like this?’ Jaune asked her.

'I wanna do whatever you want,’ Neo answered him, 'I’ll do anything for you since you was actually brave enough to stick your dick in a random keyhole.’ She said, smirking at every moment.

Jaune blinked a couple times. 'Huh… well, I guess you can come live with us and the others.’

Neo tilted her head again. 'Others?’

'All my familiars.’

It was Neo’s turn to blink a few times again.

XxXxX

Neo’s first week in the Arc household was… strange to say the least. Jaune never asked her to do much besides small things, which she was always quick to do. She met all of Jaune’s familiars or girlfriends or mates or whatever they were to him. They all carried on like they weren’t slaves to his will at all, and Ruby had explained everything to her. Neo also saw Cinder and explained that the ignis had found her and told her about Jaune, which was weird considering Cinder was bound to him when she told her about him. Maybe she just wanted Jaune to fuck a chest as a joke, Neo wouldn’t know.

And of course, she witnessed Jaune fucking every single one of them, which always made her wet and horny, and the nekomata picked up on that and gave her some attention that she was grateful for, especially with her rough tongue. She always made Neo cum when she was feeling horny, and sometimes Neo got really amazing milk after Jaune fucked the minotaur. But she started to want something more. She needed it, and she needed it from Jaune. She needed his cock plunging in and out of her and she needed his cum filling her up too. She needed him to just take her and truly claim her.

She couldn’t wait that much longer, either. Her lust was starting to cloud her mind and she needed it to be sated. So, she went to Jaune’s room in the middle of the night, seeing Blake sleeping on one side of him while Ruby slept on the other. She was glad to see he slept naked because she would’ve probably just tore his pants off anyway. She stepped toward the bed and crawled in it, her light body barely shifting the covers around, and she was soon on top of Jaune. She looked down into his face and reached down to his limp cock, grabbing it and stroking it in her small hands. Jaune started moaning in his sleep from Neo’s actions and she felt he was getting hard, so she aimed the tip toward her pussy and lowered herself down.

His dick was huge for her body and Neo loved how much it spread her folds open, going in easily thanks to her already being wet from both her growing lust and from just watching everything in the past week. She took it all the way down to the hilt and felt the tip kissing the entrance to her womb. She shuddered and leaned down, putting her face near his and she went down further to bit him on the shoulder to wake him up, and he woke up witb a jolt.

“Wh-wha? Neo?” Jaune shook the bleariness from his eyes and relaxed, then he noticed how his cock was enveloped in warmth and he looked down to see it embedded in Neo’s pussy, “If you wanted sex, all you had to do was-” Neo flicked him on the nose and put a finger to her lips as she pointed at herself.

Jaune groaned. “Oh I’m tired, leave me alone.”

Neo pouted and crossed her arms.

“Not like that,” Jaune said and rolled his eyes, “All you had to do was grab Ruby and me and tell me.”

He reached out and grabbed her by the hips, then he twisted them both around and switched places with her, leaving her between the two clingy sleepers, who started to pull themselves closer to Neo and press their breasts against the sides of her head. Jaune started to thrust in and out of Neo’s tight snatch, causing him to let out quiet moans as he tried not to wake the other girls up.

“Mmm, oh yeah~ Fuck me, Jaune~” Ruby mumbled in her sleep.

Both Jaune and Neo looked at the succubus as she began to moan in her sleep. She didn’t speak anymore but she did keep moaning, so Jaune just continued on and gave it to Neo, then his two familiars threw their arms over Neo’s chest, wrapping her in their combined warmth. Neo’s ears were filled with the moans of the succubus and the purrs of the nekomata as Jaune picked up his speed. Her mouth hung open and she gave silent moans from the pleasure he was giving her and the moans from Ruby were turning her on even more than before.

“Mmm, give me your treasure~” Ruby mumbled

“Okay, what?” Jaune asked and looked at Ruby, “Wait… is that what you’re saying in your head, Neo?”

Neo nodded and tried to think of something. “I’m so fucking horny right now~” Ruby said, “Oh crap, this works.”

Jaune stared down at Neo and grinned as he started to pick up speed and force, which in turn made the moans from Ruby get deeper and faster. “That’s pretty cool. Hey. I have an idea if you’re interested.”

Neo let out a louder moan through Ruby as she looked up at him. “What?”

“How about I make you my familiar too?” Jaune suggested and reached down to grab a handful of one of her breasts, “I’m gonna be training in healing magic soon. Maybe if I grow my power enough, I can give you your voice. How does that sound?”

Neo thought about it for a few moments as he continued on. It sounded like a good exchange. She was already kinda bound to him when he stuck his dick in her chest, so it wouldn’t be much different. All the other girls still had their free will, so she knew she’d get to keep hers too. And she was surrounded by gorgeous, sexy, and cute girls that freely fucked each other except for Ruby and Yang, but the two did just make out for fun from time to time in the heat of sex with the others. With Ruby being a succubus and Yang having succubus blood in her, it was bound to happen, not that anyone minded. Neo was also sure that she’d get to have a lot of fun with them too like what Blake showed her.

“Do it.” Neo said through Ruby.

Jaune smiled and leaned down and gave her a kiss, keeping up with his thrusts as Neo returned it and pushed her tongue past his lips. Jaune slipped his hands between Blake and Ruby’s breasts and Neo’s head. He started to use his spell and soon made white and pink auras glow around them both. Now, it seemed like no time at all until Jaune finished and bound Neo as his familiar and fully focused himself back to giving the mimic the pleasure she wanted.

“Ooh, gods I’m getting so close~” Ruby said for the multicolored girl.

Jaune sent magic through his cock and started to make it grow to a very pleasurable hotness that immediately made Neo cum when it reached its peak temperature, making her body shake and making Ruby let out long, loud, and deep moans for her. Then, Neo shivered when Blake started to lick the side of her face in her sleep, her rough tongue making Ruby let out short, needy whines that made Jaune chuckle.

“If you think Blake’s tongue is good, then you’ll love when Ruby and Rin use theirs on you.” He told her.

“H-holy fuck, I want them~” Ruby mumbled and Jaune started to notice both Blake and Ruby were playing with themselves.

He paid the two no mind for the moment and focused back on Neo, driving his hot cock against Neo’s cervix with every thrust he made until he finally hilted himself and flooded her womb and her pussy with his pleasurably burning cum, which just made Neo cum again from the heat of it covering every part of her womb.

“Oooh that’s so good~” Ruby moaned for Neo, “S-so hot~”

Jaune stayed inside of Neo for several moments before he turned his attention to the other girls, and he noticed grins on their faces now. “You two were never asleep, were you?”

“Mmm, what gave it away?” Blake murmured and opened up her eyes to look at him.

“You’re both grinning and fingering yourselves.”

Ruby started giggling. “Got you good~ I’m pretty sure I don’t talk for people like that in my sleep.”

Jaune shook his head as Neo crossed her arms and pouted, hoping that was happening because it was really hot to her. “Aww, don’t worry, Neo. I can still moan for you if you want~” Ruby cooed and pressed her breasts against the smaller girl’s face.

Neo bit one of her nipples and made her let out a yelp of shock, then she unconsciously moaned when Jaune pulled out of Neo and moaned even more when his hot cum flowed out of her. “Huh, guess I’m used to doing that for you.” Ruby remarked.

“Blake, be a good kitten and clean Neo up. Or…” Jaune turned to Ruby, “How about you show her how good your tongue is?”

Ruby grinned brightly. “Sure!” She traded places with Jaune and quickly buried her face in Neo’s pussy, immediately pushing her tongue as far as she could take it inside her and she moaned more as Neo did in her mind.

Jaune laid down next to Neo and just closed his eyes. “Blake?”

“On it, master~” Blake purred and crawled over Neo to lick and suck Jaune’s meat clean.

Neo was given a perfect night so far, and now she was feeling Ruby’s tongue expertly working her insides over, swirling Jaune’s cum around and it was just so good. Now, she had a great view of Blake’s perfect backside as it wiggled around. Neo reached over and squeezed a cheek and caused Blake to purr even more, and Neo smirked as she started to cum once more thanks to Ruby.

She was going to love it there.


	11. Verifying Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Non-smut chapter that'smore fluff than anything.)

///Mage Jaune. Jaune has to report to his school to register his familiars. Telling them to wait until he calls, he heads in and gets the expected insults from his classmates. When it's his turn he has Ruby bring them in. Turns out the girls decided to go all out for their master, wearing cloths that accentuate their beauty and coming in full monster form. They also all but say they are sleeping with him and of their own free will.///

XXXX

Jaune was absolutely nervous as he stood outside his school’s assembly hall, holding Ruby’s hand like a lifeline. “I’m freaking nervous, Ruby…”

“Just relax,” Ruby said and flashed a smile, “This is gonna be great.”

Jaune returned the smile and gave her a kiss. “I’m confident you girls will cause a pretty big commotion. I’m still nervous, though.”

Ruby giggled and hugged him. “Just call for me when it’s time.” She said and went outside to the other girls.

Jaune took a deep breath and held it in for a few moments before he let it out and walked inside the large room, seeing multiple classmates already sitting in seats with a decently sized area off in front of them for larger familiars students may have claimed. It seemed he was a magnet in some regard as when he walked closer, more and more stares and a good amount of condescending laughs and sneers were thrown his way as he walked closer and took a seat, and he waited patiently.

“Failure~”

“Useless.”

“Worthless idiot.”

“Why are you even gonna waste our professors’ time?”

Jaune had to sit through that for close to an hour as students showed off their familiars and magical abilities. He took nunerous deep breaths to calm himself and keep composure, just like Pyrrha had told him when he told her what he knew would happen. He was glad for that and glad for all of his girls supporting him with this. He was sure that he wouldn’t even be there if it wasn’t for them.

“Jaune Arc!” Professor Port called out.

Jaune stood up, straightened his back, and walked over to the large open spot where the professors were waiting. He let the students around him murmur about it being a waste of time and he just walked on until he was in front of the teachers.

“Hello mister Arc. Do… you have any familiars for us to register?” Oobleck asked lightly.

Jaune started to smile and he focused his mind, and soon Ruby appeared out of a portal that immediately closed up. Jaune saw that Ruby had changed into a pair of tight leather pants and a tighter, lacy black corset with red laces and stitching all over that left the top half of her chest bare, and she had her tail and her wings out in the open for all to see.

“Wh-where did this succubus come from!?” Port yelled in shock.

“Hi!” Ruby greeted, “I’m Ruby Rose. I’m Jaune’s familiar.”

“Bullshit!” A student called.

“Don’t be so quick to assume,” Professor Ozpin said as he stood nearby, a grin on his face, “I can sense the bond. She is bound as his familiar, even if the bond is not fully developed.”

“Yeah!” Ruby exclaimed and hugged Jaune’s arm, “I bound myself to him because he’s a great person and I looked into his mind and saw that,” She stood on her toes and gave Jaune a kiss, “Want me to bring the others in now?”

“Others?” Oobleck asked.

Jaune grinned and nodded to Ruby. “Two by two may be good.”

Ruby nodded back and smiled, and she made a portal next to her, reached through it, and pulled Rin and Nora through. Rin wore a very appealing, green bellydancer outfit, showing off her arms, stomach, her hips under a see-through skirt, her legs, and almost all of her scales. Nora wore a nice and short, cute pink skirt and a tight white shirt with a fairly large heart cut out, showing an ample amount of the minotaur girl’s cleavage.

“Hi! I’m Nora!” Nora greeted cheerfully.

“My name is Rin,” Rin greeted and bowed a bit to the professors, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, you both run the dairy farm nearby!” Port said and smiled, “I’ve gotten milk for my wife from there, remember?”

“Oh I do remember you,” Rin said and smiled back, “How is your wife?”

“She’s very well, thank you. She looks forward to the next time I bring milk home from there.”

“I must say, I didn’t expect you both to be bound as familiars,” Ozpin said and looked down at some papers he had on a clipboard, “A succubus, a lamia, and a minotaur. Very impressive-”

“That’s not all, sir.” Jaune said, keeping his grin as both Nora and Rin kissed his cheeks.

Ruby opened another portal, reached through, and pulled Blake and Pyrrha into the room. Everyone gasped at seeing Blake, who was naked as the day she was born. She really didn’t like clothes and only wore them if she was going into a village. Pyrrha for her part wore mostly red. She had black boots on that went up to her knees, a tight corset like Ruby but it was red and was more revealing of her bust and showed off a bit of her lower stomach as her skin-tight red pants were a bit low on her hips as well. And under the hood she wore attached to a scarf, her green eyes glowed.

“A nekomata and a vampire as well?” Oobleck asked in surprise.

“I’m Blake.” Blake greeted them shortly, ignoring the stares she was receiving for her lack of attire.

“And my name is Pyrrha Nikos.” Pyrrha introduced herself.

“Two more to the registration, then,” Ozpin said with a grin to Jaune, “Are there any more?”

Jaune nodded and stepped out away from them all. “I got this one, Ruby.”

Ruby and the other girls smiled at Jaune as he closed his eyes and focused. He knew bringing the next girl in was gonna take a lot of energy, even with how much his magic power has grown. Soon enough, a very large portal opened up and there were surprised murmurs, then a few people screamed as Yang stepped came from the portal when it closed in her full dragon form. She shook her head around a bit before she looked down at Jaune, smiling as much as she could in that form before she leaned her head down and nuzzled her snout against him.

“Everything goin’ good so far?” Yang asked him before she transformed in a flash of golden light, and then it died down and Yang was wearing her normal, revealing and beautiful dress.

“I’m getting the reactions I expected, so it’s going good,” Jaune answered before turning back to Ozpin and the other professors, “This is the dragon that rules over the region. Yang Xiao Long.”

“Sup.” Yang greeted with a grin.

“I… can’t believe you’ve bound Yang Xiao Long herself…” Ozpin said in wonder.

“Well, I did it, really.” Yang said.

“If you don’t mind… Why?”

“Because he’s got more pure intentions than all of the rest of you,” Yang said bluntly, “He actually wants to use his magic to help people. My little sister loves him, and my best friend loves him,” She grinned again, directing it at Blake and she smiled back, “And I love him now. So I bound myself to him, and I don’t regret it one bit.”

“All right then…” Oobleck shook his head in disbelief, “Add a… great dragon to that list.”

“Yeah, I am pretty great.” Yang snickered.

Jaune turned to Ruby to have her bring the next in, but Yang grabbed him and started making out with him, causing everyone to just stare in shock. After a few long moments, Yang pulled back from Jaune and walked up to the others, and Jaune finally turned back to Ruby.

“Weiss and Neo, please.”

Ruby nodded. “You got it, master.”

Ruby made another portal open up and she reached through, it, then she pulled Weiss and Neo through. Weiss wore an elegant dress that left her shoulders and her left leg exposed, and Neo just wore her normal outfit because she thought it was good enough for the occasion.

“This is Weiss, a leanan sidhe,” Jaune introduced Weiss, and Weiss nodded to the professors, “And this is Neo,” He pointed at the shortest girl, “She… well, she was a mimic. Or she still is. I don’t know how that stuff works since I unlocked her chest.”

“Still a mimic, but my magic is gone,” Neo said, now able to fully talk but not at the sane volume of other people, “Not that I mind now.”

Ozpin was amazed at the turn of events and he smiled at Jaune. “Mister Arc, I must say that I didn’t expect this from you today. But it is a welcome surprise to see how far your skill has grown.”

Jaune smiled back at him. “There’s one more girl, sir.”

Ozpin chuckled a bit. “By all means, miss Rose. Bring her in.”

Ruby giggled and nodded before she opened one last portal, and she didn’t have to reach in before Cinder stepped through, her breasts, crotch, arms, and legs coated in beautiful and sparkling fire, and she caught everyone’s eyes more than most of the others did.

“Show off.” Nora said.

“Well, I had to do something after they saw a great dragon in her full form~” Cinder said with a sultry giggle.

“Please, do not make any sounds that will get the students riled up,” Port said with a laugh, “That tone of yours was quite… alluring.”

Cinder laughed. “Oh believe me. If I wanted to be alluring, I’d have half of these people at my feet.”

“Please try not to,” Oobleck requested with an amused grin, “And your name, miss?”

“Cinder.” She answered.

“Oh yeah! Just so you all know…” Yang started to grin widely as she looked at all the students, putting her arm around Jaune’s shoulders, “We all have sex with him! And we we do it because we can, not because he makes us!”

“Oh that’s bullshit! You expect us to believe a bunch of sexy women sleep with a nobody like Arc!?” One of Jaune’s classmates yelled out, “There’s no way!”

Yang tilted her head a bit. “Are you calling me a liar, kid? I can tell your girlfriend there what your intentions really are, y'know. So don’t try me.”

“What she said may very well be the truth,” Ozpin told the boy, “The links mister Arc shares with all these women prove they are his familiars. I can sense it. But, the bond is at such a low level for them all that they keep their free will, so they could do anything they would like and they could say no to him if they’d like. So if he wishes to have sex with them, they can refuse.”

“Yep! He’s ours and we’re his!” Ruby said cheerfully, “We can do what we want, and we want to do him!”

Jaune was blushing so much, but he couldn’t suppress a smile. “Yeah… they can do what they want.”

“So they can fuck a real man if they wanted?” A student asked and laughed.

“We already have sex with Jaune when we want, so that’s taken care of,” Blake said and gave a smirk toward the boy, “Talking big like that says a few things about you. Inadequate is probably one of them.”

“All right then, please do not antagonize each other,” Ozpin said and chuckled, writing down Cinder’s name on the registration papers, “Mister Arc, I am proud of how far you’ve come. And when I heard how you’ve built the school and the orphanage in your village, I became even prouder. Now, I believe that’s it for your registration. You may leave now if you wish.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jaune said, still smiling from before, “Have a good day.”

Jaune started to walk toward the doors and the girls all followed them, a few of them swaying their hips with every step to show off what the students couldn’t have, and it made the girls all smile as all of the students were silent. Outside the room, everyone started laughing, stopping for a few moments so each of them could give Jaune a long kiss.

“Oh that was a good one, Blake,” Yang said and laughed more before she kissed the catgirl, “The look on his face when you said that was priceless!”

“What about when you threatened to reveal that boys true intentions to his girlfriend?” Weiss asked, giggling at the memory, “Oh he looked so terrified! I almost laughed at the sight!”

Jaune chuckled a bit and looked through them all, and he smiled. “How about we head home and relax? I’ll get you some blood, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha smiled and gave him another kiss. “That sounds wonderful, Jaune.”


	12. Fear of Loss

///Mage Jaune. After some asshole dragon tries to take Yang, Jaune is iritated. Jaune proceeds to fuck Yang to a stupor until she calls him her mate, master and future father of her young. Once done he commands his girls to present themselves. He is going to fuck them until they also call them that.///

XXXX

Jaune was sitting in his chair, a moment of peace from all of the constant sex from his girls. Especially Neo, who still clung to his chest and napped on him. The little mimic was almost as driven as Cinder or Yang when they wanted to be fucked. Jaune was able and happy to do it, but he just needed a break sometimes. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Ruby was visiting Rin and Nora at their farm, Yang was out flying around and spreading her wings, Cinder went with Blake on a stroll through the forest, and Pyrrha and Weiss were in town buying fruits. They all did thlse things while Jaune just relaxed in his chair with Neo napping on top of him, and he was starting to doze off to join her.

That completely changed when he heard a crash outside and the whole house shook.

Neo jolted awake in Jaune’s arms and Jaune bolted out of his chair with her. “What the hell?” Jaune said and he and Neo bolted out the door.

What they saw was Yang in her dragon form, looking like she was hurt badly. As Jaune jumped off the porch, there was a bright flash of light and Yang shakily stood off the ground in her human form, sporting a few gashes across her body and one nasty one across her forehead.

“I am going to find that motherfucker and kill him!” She screamed in rage.

“Yang, what happened!?” Jaune asked in complete worry, taking her and letting her lean against him, “H-how did this happen!?”

“J-just get me to a bed or something!” Yang snapped as she held her gut.

Jaune didn’t say anything more and he rushed Yang into the house. He put her on the couch and just ripped her dress off. It was fine because it would reform later. “Neo, get a bucket and fill it with water,” He ordered the pink and brown-haired girl, “And a rag.”

Neo nodded and rushed off and Jaune started to use the healing magic he trained with to heal Yang’s wounds. “I-It’s fine, Jaune. They’ll heal on their own later…”

Jaune shook his head. “No, it isn’t fine, Yang. Wh-what even happened?”

“Some other piece of shit dragon,” Yang answered him, groaning from the pain she felt through her body, “He couldn’t take no for an answer. He wanted me as a mate, I said no, so he flipped out and attacked me from behind when I flew away. He got me pretty good, but I snapped his leg worse.”

“D-do you know who it was?” Jaune asked with tears in his eyes from seeing one of his girls hurt.

Yang nodded. “He was bronze, so he’s probably part of the Winchester clan. He’s gonna have the scars from my teeth ripping gashes in his leg, so I’ll know who he is when I see him again.”

After a few minutes, Neo came in with the bucket of water while Jaune finished closing the wounds, not even leaving scars. He grabbed the rag from Neo and soaked it in the bucket, then he quickly started to clean Yang’s body off from her blood. The more blood he cleaned, the more angrier he got because he almost lost Yang. He almost lost her because that dragon couldn’t find something else to fuck and he hurt her.

Jaune finally finished cleaning the blood off of Yang and she looked up into his face, seeing the anger written all over it. It worried her because he never looked mad. “Jaune… are you-mmph!”

Jaune silenced her with a rough kiss as he stripped out of his pants. Yang blinked a few times in confusion before he broke it off and stared into her eyes. After that, he got on the couch and spread her legs, then started fucking Yang without a word. Yang gasped at the suddeness of the action but was quickly moaning shortly after as Jaune’s cock hammered into her cervix over and over. He was never that rough with her but Yang loved it.

“J-Jaune, holy f-fuck~” Yang was already panting a bit.

“I-I’m gonna make sure you’re mine,” Jaune said with tears of anger and fear in his eyes, “I could have lost you, Yang… I-I just want to make sure you’re gonna stay with me.”

After he said that, Jaune used his magic and made himself thrust faster into Yang, causing her to cum and scream loudly after just a few moments. It was unlike any other time Jaune had sex with her before. While she still sensed his love, he was unbelievably pissed off at the situation she was in with that dragon. In just ten minutes, he made her cum numerous times from how fast he was going and each time, she screamed out in ecstasy. Jaune also filled her up with a few good, creamy loads of his cum as well. Then thirty minutes passed and Yang’s tongue lolled out of her mouth, and then an hour passed and the golden dragon was lost to a sea of pleasure under Jaune.

“Oooh master~” Yang moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, “Keep fucking your little dragon mate~ One day, I’m gonna fuck you and get pregnant so we can have little dragon babies~”

That was exactly what Jaune wanted to hear from the sexy dragon girl. A few minutes later, he was done when Yang passed out from him claiming her further than what being his familiar did. He carried her up to his room, quickly followed by Neo who was shocked by Jaune’s attitude, and even more shocked by the fact he had fucked Yang, the one with the highest sex drive out of everyone next to Cinder, into unconsciousness.

Jaune laid Yang on the bed and turned to Neo. “Strip.” He ordered her.

Neo immediately complied and Jaune put her on the bed. “I-I don’t want to lose any of you…” He said to her and plunged his cock deep into her pussy.

Jaune applied the same speed to Neo as he had to Yang, making the ice cream mimic silently scream and moan in pleasure, the only sounds being from their skin slapping together. It didn’t take as long as Yang to make Neo beg with her eyes for more, and Jaune continued to fuck her relentlessly until her tried to communicate telepathically to her, something he was learning from Ruby.

’M-make m-me yours~’ Neo said mentally as her tongue rolled out of her mouth and as she smiled widely, ‘Let me have your children~’

In the time Jaune fucked Neo, he came a few times while she came numerous times more, each time making her already tight walls just clench more around his member. He soon had Neo shaking under him, her lips quivering from the pleasure as her thoughts were jumbled. He set her next to Yang when he was done and she soon fell asleep, then Jaune focused and summoned all of his girls to the room.

One by one, all of them appeared in the room. “J-Jaune, what’s going on?” Nora asked him, “You never just call us here like this…”

Jaune stepped up to her and started to kiss her as he pushed her down onto the bed. Nora was shocked to say the least, especially when she saw tears in his eyes, but she melted into the kiss and Jaune started to fuck her senseless as well.

“Jaune, what’s wrong?” Weiss asked.

“A fucking dragon tried to take Yang as his mate,” Jaune answered her, “He hurt her… a-and I don’t want to lose any of you!”

Ruby rushed over to Yang’s side as Jaune railed into Nora and she checked to see if Jaune healed all of her wounds. He was in the middle of training his healing magic and she wanted to be sure. She was relieved when she found no wounds, either by Jaune’s work or by them mending themselves or a combination of both, and she watched on with the others as Jaune drove Nora into an orgasm in just a couple of moments

“Fuck! Me! Jaune~!” Nora exclaimed with every few thrusts and giggled, “Harder! Fuck me harder, please~!”

“I’m gonna fuck you all until you call me your mate!” Jaune yelled out and blasted a load of his cum into her, and he continued on as he drove her into another orgasm. Like Yang and Neo, it took an hour for Nora to start calling Jaune her mate and begged to be the mother to his children. The next was Cinder, begging to be fucked like the others and Jaune didn’t hesitate before pulling her to the bed. He grabbed her legs and pushed them up and down, pressing them against her breasts as he fucked her cunt hard and deep. Cinder was already screaming for him because he was fucking her like never before, and she felt his cock hit her cervix far more than it used to in the new position. She absolutely loved it.

“Mmm, that was so nice~” Yang moaned as she woke up.

“Yang, are you okay?” Blake asked and crawled onto the bed next to her, taking hold of her hand.

“I’m a lot more than okay, Blakey~” Yang purred, “I’m gonna have Jaune’s babies first~”

“Oh no you’re not!” Ruby exclaimed, “I was his first familiar so I’m first to have his babies!”

Yang started laughing. “Whatever you say, sis! You jealous little succubus~”

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. “Jealous? What do you…”

“You wanna have his babies because me and Nora do,” Yang said with a toothy grin, “You didn’t even have to be fucked like us to admit it~”

Ruby started blushing. “Shut up, Yang!”

In another hour, Cinder turned out just like the other three and begged for her mate to get her pregnant, which got Blake’s attention even more and she crawled closer. When Jaune was done filling Cinder’s pussy up, he focused on the Nekomata and did the same with her, fucking her doggystyle into the bed for yet another hour until she was purring and meowing for him to be her mate for life and to give her his children.

Next, Weiss jumped in bed when Jaune moved away from the purring catgirl. Like before, an hour passed and Jaune made the fairy scream his name as he unloaded rope upon rope of cum into her, making her hit numerous orgasms until she said the same of the others. It was something Jaune took comfort in hearing after what happened to Yang. After Weiss, Nora woke up and pulled Rin down into the bed and held her for Jaune, spreading her legs out for him.

“C'mon, Jaune~ Make Rin say that stuff too~” Nora said and started to rub the lamia’s pussy.

Jaune nodded and quickly crawled to them, then he rammed his cock into Rin’s sopping pussy. Nora felt the thrusts push Rin’s body back into hers and she moaned along with her lover as she rubbed her clit to get Rin off more. Rin’s tongue rolled out of her mouth and she sent it back toward Nora as far as it could go and Nora leaned her head over her shoulder to suck on it as Jaune continued to have his way with her. Rin soon ended up cumming from the speed of Jaune’s thrusts and a few minutes later, she came again and Jaune did as well. Rin moaned loudly as she felt Jaune’s cum fill her pussy up. Rin took her tongue from Nora and Jaune leaned down to capture it in his mouth and he took it down his throat, humming around it as Rin moaned and sent vibrations through it inside of him.

“Ooh Jaune, I can’t wait to have little minotaur babies with you~” Nora said and started playing with Rin’s breasts.

After an hour, Rin pulled her tongue from Jaune and looked into his eyes. “Please give me your children~ I want to always be your mate~”

Nora let out a giggle and kissed Rin on the side of her neck. “I’m gonna give all our babies the best milk ever~”

“O-oh my…” Pyrrha mumbled and got on the bed while Nora held Rin in her arms.

Jaune pulled out of Rin and spread Pyrrha’s legs out wide, then he fucked his vampire familiar with the same vigor he showed to the other girls. He drove his stake deep into her harder and faster than he ever had before, completely taking her by surprise. Of course she had witnessed Jaune fuck most of the others like that, but feeling it was something else entirely. She could feel every bit of rage, worry, and love he exuded with each thrust and she loved it like the others did. After one more long hour, Pyrrha was smiling like an idiot as her pussy leaked Jaune’s cum past his cock.

“Please give us a cute little baby, master~” Pyrrha said to Jaune, “I want to raise your child someday~”

“Someday, Pyrrha.” Jaune replied. He noticed that most of the other girls had fallen asleep, all except for Ruby. He moved toward her, but the look she gave him made him stop.

“J-Jaune… We wouldn’t have ever left you…” Ruby said quietly, her silver eyes boring into his blue, “You didn’t have to fuck everyone stupid…”

“I’m so worried, Ruby,” Jaune said as tears fell down his cheeks, “W-we could have lost Yang…”

“But we didn’t. She’s here and she’s okay and you’re… n-not yourself…” Ruby looked down from him, “I get how you feel, but… you didn’t have to fuck everyone like this. I saw more worry than love with everything you did with everyone, and… that kinda worries me.”

“I’m scared that I could lose everyone, a-and I wanted to hear those words from them,” Jaune told her, “I’m sorry that I’m worrying you… I’m just human…”

“You’re an awesome and loving and caring guy. You’re not just human,” Ruby said and slowly crawled forward and pushed Jaune onto his back, “You’re the awesome mage that offered to help us all with what we need or want, and I love you for that. I already wanna have your children and be your mate. It’s gonna be hard to be first, but… I’m fine with whenever as long as I do get to have your baby.”

Jaune laid his head back on the bed and let out a long sigh as he calmed down. “I love you, Ruby,” He said and hugged her to him, “I love all of you so much.”

“We love you too, master~” Ruby giggled and heard Jaune yawn under him, “Tired?”

Jaune nodded. “Yeah. All of that magic I used to make myself fuck faster really drained me. The stress from Yang crashing down in front of the house looking like she was in a war didn’t help either.”

Ruby pouted. “So I don’t get my turn?”

“Sorry. I’ll make it up to you soon.”

Ruby kissed him on the lips. “I’m holding you to that. Now just go to sleep.”

Jaune nodded and closed his eyes, still holding her close. “Yeah… I love you.”

“I love you too, Jaune."


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A short fluff chapter with no smut.)

///Mage Jaune. The moment each girl had fallen in love with the blonde noodle.///

XXXX

“Hey girls, I’m curious. When exactly did you all fall in love with me?” Jaune asked all of his familiars as they lounged around in his living room.

“Oh, when I fell in love with you?” Ruby let out a happy hum as she munched on a cookie while she sat in Jaune’s lap, “It was really after I looked into your mind for the first time and saw that everything you said you wanted to do was genuine, and you’ve helped so many people with how much your power grew like when you built that orphanage and you finished the school.”

“And that’s why I fell in love with you,” Rin said next and smiled, “You do so much and since you were the sole person that built the orphanage, you told the town that any child regardless of race or racial traits…” She looked at the scales on her arms and legs, “You kept your promise to me. I was slowly falling for you before, but when you told the villagers that, you fully had my love.”

“I’m the same as Rin,” Nora said and nuzzled against Rin’s side on the couch, “When I met her, I got to know her and I hated that people were mean to her for not being a normal lamia. Jaune, when you promised her you’d use your magic to help people and kids like her from back then, that got me really interested. And when you actually built the orphanage with your magic and said what you said, then I really started to love you.”

Blake purred deeply as she sat next to Jaune and Ruby on the floor, and as Jaune scritched her ears. “Every time I’ve gone in heat, you were there most of the time you could be. As soon as it hit, you dropped everything to help me and satisfy my needs. I’ve had so much more fun with you than I’ve ever had in my life out in the forest, and I love you so much for that.”

“Yeah, I’ve been having a lot more fun with Jaune too,” Yang said for herself, kicking back on the couch with her claws behind her head as she looked at Jaune with a grin, “I was bored as fuck for the last like… year until I noticed your house basically just pop up over the trees. I knew you were pretty special when I sensed your true intentions were pure, and I liked you more because Ruby and Blake liked you. To be honest, I’m here more for you than for the sex, but that’s still pretty good.”

Pyrrha sipped a bit from her glass that was filled halfway with Jaune'a blood. “I fell in love with you… when we first met. Blake brought me back here and you saved my life by giving me your own blood. And when we discovered that I can get the same things I need to survive from your cum… you still gave me your blood, even if it’s far easier for you to let me give you a blowjob for it. You wanted to give me treats for me letting you bind me as a familiar, and you did it because it made me happy, and I love you for it.”

“For me, I started to fall for you when you bound me and broke me free from being your slave,” Weiss stated as she leaned her head back, letting Neo brush her long hair, “I expected so much worse, but even before you freed me, you never made me do anything except what I needed to do to take care of myself. And after you immediately agreed to make me your familiar… my heart just felt so full of love for the first time in my life. I love all of you girls because of how much love you show me, and I love you, Jaune.”

“I fell in love with you for fucking me as hard and as rough as you can,” Cinder said with a laugh, “You take care of my lust when it boils over and controls me, and it keeps me from hurting you or the others, and I’ve grown to love them as well. And I don’t burn your house down because of it.”

Jaune let out a laugh. “I appreciate that, Cinder. I’ll do my best to keep your lust in check.”

Neo looked at Jaune from behind Weiss and smiled. “You’re giving me a voice…” She said in little more than a whisper, “I fell in love with you for doing that for me. I know how tired it makes you, but you do your best to get me my voice and… I really love you for that, Jaune.”

Jaune smiled widely at hearing all the words from his familiars, and he realized that they weren’t familiars to him. They were his lovers, all of them. He loved them all for letting him bind them to help him help people, and they all loved him for multiple different and touching reasons. He thought Cinder’s was touching too in a way. It was all of that that made a few tears come to his eyes and he reached around Ruby to pull her back into his chest for a loving hug.

“I love you all too,” Jaune said to everyone, “You’ve all changed my life so much for the better and I can’t thank you enough… and it all started with you, Ruby,” He said and kissed the young succubus on the back of the neck, “All of you are so awesome and I don’t know where I’d be without you. I’ll do my best for all of you, you can count on that.”

Ruby finished her cookie and turned around to give Jaune a kiss. “I’m really glad that portal brought me to you, Jaune.”

“So am I, Ruby.”


End file.
